Una mano muy traviesa
by Charlotte 'Swan
Summary: Nessie va a una premiación en representación de sus padres, ya que no tenía nada mas que hacer. Pero su noche se pone más interesante cuando su mano traviesa aterriza donde no debe. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa chicas... espero k este OS les guste... enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Miré mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado en el gran closet de mi habitación. El vestido que había elegido con la ayuda de mi madre me favorecía mucho. Muy pocas veces me ponía vestidos; me sentía más cómoda con pantalones de franela o leggins. Y qué decir del cabello. Mis rizos rebeldes siempre eran un problema. Cada día ya ni me importaba que se arreglaran. Solo los recogía en un moño o simplemente los dejaba caer libres. Ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Mi mamá decía que debía arreglarme un poco más, pero no le hacía caso. No me importaba cómo me veía la gente, y si no le gustaba mi estilo de vestir o mi apariencia física, era problema suyo; no mío.<p>

Esta noche asistiría a una premiación por premiación de películas. ¿Han escuchado de los MTV Movie Awards? Sí, ese mismo. No, yo no soy actriz, ni directora, ni productora, ni guionista, ni diseñadora, ni nada de eso. Pero mis padres sí que lo eran… Dos de los actores más famosos y mejor pagados de Hollywood. Yo… bueno, con mis 22 años, acababa de terminar mi carrera de Publicidad. Estaba algo relacionado con la televisión, pero nada que ver con el cine. Eso era demasiado para mí. Pero no para mis padres. Ellos disfrutaban su trabajo y lo hacían estupendamente bien. No sabía cómo podían ser, cada uno protagonistas de diferentes películas y relacionarse tan cercanamente con gente que nunca habían visto antes, incluso interpretar a esposos o novios… con solo imaginarme que se besarían, hasta se tocarían… se dirían "te amo"… no creo que yo podría hacer eso.

Sin embargo, hoy estaba yendo a una de las premiaciones más importantes en que jóvenes en su mayoría votaban por sus actores y películas favoritas. Mis papás no eran jóvenes, jóvenes, pero tenían muchos fans. Desde que se dieron a conocer como protagonistas de una película de ciencia ficción cuando eran incluso menores que yo, ya no pararon. Y ahora, con sus 45 años, mi mamá, y 47, mi papá, seguían siendo un boom en los medios. Pero si con solo verlos, no les ponías ni 40 años. A pesar de que no se habían hecho cirugías, que yo sepa, seguían luciendo sin ninguna arruga. Claro que no pasaba lo mismo con las canitas, pero para eso estaba el tinte de cabello. Pero si nos miraban juntos, posando, parecíamos más hermanos que padres e hija.

Como dije antes, mis padres se conocieron en una película, que ganó muchos fans, muchísimos, y desde ese momento, los medios los seguían a todos lados. Los vinculaban íntimamente incluso antes de que hayan empezado alguna relación más allá de la amistad, pero al final terminaron casándose y teniéndome a mí. Cuando era más jovencita, me encantaba escuchar la historia de cómo se conocieron, y lo que sintieron al verse, y cómo no les importó que la prensa dijera mil y una mentiras de ellos ni que mucha gente estuviera en contra de su relación, ni que pensaran que se mostraban juntos por "publicidad". Se hicieron novios, y aunque al inicio fue un revuelo y fueron imagen de revistas, periódicos, páginas web, noticieros televisivos por meses, la prensa en general se cansó al ser ignorados y ya no tener más que decir… hasta que llegó la boda… y obviamente, cuando fotografiaron a mi madre con un polo tan suelto para que no se le notase el embarazo, pero que debido a un viento maligno, se le pegó al abdomen. La pillaron. Estaba embarazada. Cuando nací, según me dijeron mis padres, "era tan bonita que todos querían saber cómo me llamaba", pero ni mi papá ni mi mamá lo decían. Solo lo sabía la familia y amigos, y se les indicó a ellos que no hagan ningún tipo de declaración con respecto a mí o mi nacimiento. Si es que ellos no habían hablado, menos lo harían las personas cercanas y familiares. Ellos lo respetaron y así fue. Recién se enteraron de mi nombre cuando yo había cumplido 2 años. ¡2 años! ¿Pueden creerlo? Sí que mis papás hicieron un buen trabajo ocultando mi nombre. Sus amigos les decían que muchas revistas les ofrecían dinero, mucho dinero, para que les revelaran mi nombre, pero ellos no aceptaban. Esos eran verdaderos amigos. Pero todo cambió cuando una versión digitalizada de la invitación a mi cumpleaños número 2 circuló por el Internet. En minutos, todo el mundo se enteró finalmente que la misteriosa hija de Isabella y Edward Cullen se llamaba Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Y me habían tomado tantas fotos antes, que todas las revistas me tenían en la portada. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 5 años, edad a partir de la cual puedo recordar muy claramente lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, habían varios fotógrafos en la puerta de mi escuela de preescolar. Mamá me protegía con su cuerpo, pero igualmente me molestó. Como no la dejaban pasar los periodistas, comenzó a jalarme de la manita y yo iba con los ojos casi cerrados debido a la luz de los flashes. Hasta que en un momento, recuerdo bien lo que dije: "Ya no me tome fotos porque me duelen mis ojitos, ¿por favor?" al día siguiente, volví a ser la portada de innumerables revistas. Hasta estaba en Youtube, y en un día, tuve más visitas que el cantante juvenil de pop más famoso del momento consiguió en un semana.

Mientras fui creciendo, los medios me fueron dejando de lado, y más cuando no me introduje en el mercado actoral, como los hijos de Will Smith o Dakota Fanning en su momento… incluso como mi madre misma. Pocos supieron cuando inicié mi carrera y fui fotografiada un par de veces, pero después de eso, dejé de formar parte de los personajes concurridos por los paparazis.

Hoy, no esperaba que cuando pasase por la alfombra roja, miles de fotógrafos se demoren en mí. Tal vez lo hubiesen hecho si fuese a llegar con mis padres, pero solo iba yo en su representación. Sí, ellos habían cancelado su asistencia porque hace una semana les había salido el permiso para que pasen 5 días en una isla, donde hicieron la secuela de la película donde se conocieron. El lugar se hizo tan famoso que estaba siempre ocupado por alguien. Y mis papás habían querido volver a ir, porque ya lo habían hecho antes. Entonces, una tarde vino mi mamá con un montón de bolsas de tiendas famosas en las manos y una sonrisa radiante. Entró a mi habitación y me mostró entusiasmada todo lo que me había comprado. La mayoría de cosas no las utilizaba a diario, pero igual se lo agradecí. Si bien no me vestía con las prendas normalmente, sí estaba al tanto de la moda. Aunque no todas las cosas "de moda" me gustaban.

Pero cuando terminé de guardar mis cosas nuevas, mi madre seguía ahí, entonces supe que algo más había allí. Y no fallé. Las siguientes palabras de mamá fueron:

-Hijita linda, preciosa, ¿irías a la premiación del fin de semana en representación de tus queridos padres? Di que sí; verás que te vas a divertir.

Claro, me divertiría mucho. Como conocía a tantas estrellas de cine, por supuesto. Mi madre sabía perfectamente que no me daban muchas ganas de relacionarme con personas famosas, prefería las personas normales, y poder salir con ellas a alguna parte sin estar viendo de un lado para otro, buscando encontrar in fraganti a algún paparazi fotografiándonos.

Conocía a pocos, por decir nadie. Solo a los amigos cercanos de mis papás. Y no es como que saliera con ellos a dar un paseo o tomar un café; solo los había tratado en fiestas de cumpleaños de mis padres o mías. Sin embargo, aún así, acepté. ¿Por qué? Mi amiga Claire me canceló, y Rachel, y Violet… nadie quería pasar el tiempo conmigo. Así que me dije "¿qué es mejor?" "¿Quedarse en casa… sola… en silencio… o ir a ese lugar… y al menos ver la presentación de mi banda preferida entre todas?" Ok, fui por la segunda. Así que aquí estaba, por salir y abordar el auto en el que nuestro chofer, Edmund, siempre llevaba a papá o mamá a eventos como este.

El vestido que estaba usando no se podía considerar "llamativo". Era rojo, a cuadritos, y no mostraba mucha piel. Además estaba llevando también una chaqueta de cuero negra _**(N/A: el modelo del que hablo se encuentra en mi perfil, por si quieren chequear)**_. Estaba segura de que ni se darían cuenta de que estaba pasando por ahí cuando llegara. Sí, eso sucedería.

Pensando de esa manera, me subí con tranquilidad al auto. Era un Mercedes CLS _**(N/A: El modelo del auto está en mi perfil**_. Me gustaba mucho, pero nunca lo usaba. Yo prefería mi Mini Cooper Plug-in Electric _**(N/A: el modelo está en mi perfil)**_. Me sentía muy cómoda con él. Sin darme cuenta, el chofer me estaba diciendo que ya habíamos llegado. No esperaba que me anunciaran, ya que todo el mundo sabía que mis padres ya no irían a las premiaciones, a pesar de que habían sido nominados en varias categorías. Y no era para menos. Después de años, habían hecho otra película juntos y eso había causado un revuelo universal. Las fanáticas se volvieron locas y a diario acampaban cerca de mi casa para conseguir un autógrafo o una foto de mi papá y mi mamá. Ellos amablemente aceptaban y les agradecían por lo que estaban haciendo, ya que sin ellos, sus carreras no serían tan exitosas que digamos. Así que, sin esperar que digan por el micrófono "Renesmee Cullen", bajé. Avisté a la persona que daba las presentaciones y le indiqué que no dijera nada. Estaba segura de que me haría caso, ya que, si bien no era muy famosa en los medios, todos se podían dar cuenta de que era una Cullen porque era idéntica a mi padre a excepción de mis ojos, iguales a los de mi mamá, y aquel presentador no quería tener una queja mía con alguno de mis papás.

Caminé con tranquilidad, mirando hacia el frente, aunque a veces bajaba mi vista ya que no quería tropezar con nada. Odiaba los tacones. Nunca podía caminar bien con ellos, y sabía que al final de la noche mis pies me dolerían horriblemente. Sentía los flashes en mi cara y uno que otro fotógrafo me reconocía y me pedía que viera su lente. Volteé hacia ellos y posé un momento. Solo duró un par de minutos, ya que justo detrás de mí venía una actriz juvenil que, según había leído en las revistas, estaba por estrenar la segunda parte de su película. Ella era la protagonista por supuesto, además de otro de los actores jóvenes más famosos, que había alcanzado casi tantas fans como lo hizo mi padre a su edad… casi. Su nombre: Jacob Black. Nunca había tratado con él; solo lo había visto en la televisión o en revistas. A veces pasaban entrevistas y me pude dar cuenta de que no se parecía mucho a mi padre, cuando él tenía su misma edad obviamente. A mi papá no le gustaba mucho la atención que le daban; él creía que no era tan atractivo y que su fama se debía al personaje que interpretaba y no a él mismo; sin embargo, siempre se mostraba amable y dispuesto tanto con la prensa como con sus fans. En otras palabras, era muy humilde. En cambio, este chico Black amaba su fama. Se le veía en los ojos. Era consciente de cuánto dinero le hacía obtener a las productoras de sus películas y también que tenía miles de fans por todo el mundo, y eso le hacía sentirse… superior. Esa imagen daba a conocer en sus tantas entrevistas y fotografías. Me parecía muy creído. Y que se le habían subido los humos. No tenía nada en contra de él, pero tampoco podía decir que me agradaba. Aunque… ejem… tampoco podía negar que era atractivo. El chico tenía lo suyo. Lo que más resaltaba de él: sus músculos. En cada película que hacía, era obligatorio que en alguna escena se sacara la camiseta y diera una vista perfecta de su torneado torso o sus fuertes brazos. Eso hacía a las chicas desmayarse y gritar alocadas. No decía que estaba bueno, pero no era para tanto. ¿En serio? ¿Gritar "Jacob, te amo" solo por eso? Bueno, tal vez no entendía bien todo esto porque no era una fan tan… repulsiva de algún actor o cantante famoso. Ok, lo acepto. Además, escuchaba a muchas gritarle lo mismo a mi papá, así que…

Cuando desaparecí de la alfombra roja, todos los flashes seguían dirigidos a la joven actriz, que se sentía más que halagada por la atención. Si Jacob me podía parecer una persona "no agradable, pero tampoco desagradable", Leah Clearwater era otra cosa. Ella no se molestaba en fingir humildad o mostrar modestia en cámaras. Ni siquiera en su vestimenta. Siempre llevaba algo que mostrara la mitad de sus senos y la mayor parte de sus piernas. ¡Dios! Si le subían un dedo más a las faldas que siempre usaba, se le vería la ropa interior, estaba segura. ¿Era tan necesario mostrar tanta piel para ser sexy? No lo creía. Y mi prueba era mi madre. Ella podía ser sexy incluso con una camiseta cualquiera y unos simples vaqueros.

Dejando de ver a la joven actriz, me adentré al teatro del evento. Busqué mi lugar, o más bien me llevaron a él, ya que ni yo sabía dónde me sentaría, y me acomodé, esperando que comenzara el show. Como dije antes, una de las razones principales, por no decir la más importante, de haber venido era que mi banda predilecta haría una presentación, en la que interpretarían su canción nueva. La amaba. Era justamente para el soundtrack de una película a estrenarse pronto y que prometía ser un éxito. Incluso, ellos estaban nominados para otros premios de la música y yo estaba votando como loca en cada uno de ellos.

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron… y el evento comenzó. Este año había mucha expectativa, ya que muchas fans estaban en rivalidad, debido a que muchas de ellas apoyaban a mi padre y las otras… a Jacob. Ambos estaban nominados a mejor actor... y mi madre… ella competía con Leah. Estaba segura de que ganarían. Sin dejar de lado el mejor beso. Lástima que mis papás no pudieron venir. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si ellos ganaran en todas las categorías. Era una decepción, me imaginaba, el hecho de que no estuvieran presentes para recibir sus premios. Yo, como buena hija, había votado por mis padres. Además, había visto las películas que estaban nominadas, y en ninguna sus protagonistas podían alcanzar la química que había entre mis papás. Así que con más ganas voté.

El anfitrión dio a conocer a los presentadores de la primera categoría, y así comenzó la premiación. Yo estaba posicionada en un buen lugar. Nadie me obstruía la vista y estaba al frente del escenario, al medio, así que veía absolutamente todo, lo que me beneficiaba cuando llegara el momento de la presentación de mi banda favorita. Presentador por presentador fueron pasando y premiando a los ganadores. Hasta que llegó el momento de saber quién ganaría el premio por mejor actriz. Estaba cruzando los dedos cuando terminaron de mencionar a las nominadas y el presentador iba a anunciar a la ganadora.

-… Y el premio a Mejor Actriz va para…

-Por favor, por favor… Isabella, Isabella…-pedía en susurros. Ojalá que le ganara a esa Leah.

-Isabella Cullen.- muchos gritos se escucharon en la sala. Sin ser consciente, comencé a saltar en mi asiento y por la pantalla gigante se pudo ver la cara atónita de Leah Clearwater ante su inminente fracaso. De pronto, en la pantalla principal del escenario, se presentó una sorpresa para los fans… bueno, incluso para mí.

En el video que comenzaba a proyectarse apareció la imagen de mi mamá... Un momento... !¿De mi mamá?

_-Hola chicos, es Bella Cullen. No he podido estar presente en la premiación, pero eso no va a impedir que les agradezca enormemente por haber votado. Chicos, son sensacionales, sin ustedes... yo no estaría aquí. Les agradezco su apoyo incondicional y sobre todo que sigan encontrando interesante a esta actriz, sin mencionar que la competencia este año fue dura... sin embargo, Leah, Michelle, Sarah, Elle, el pop corn sigue siendo mío... hahahaha... __**(N/A: lo siento, no pude evitar ponerlo. Esa frase me hizo reír muchísimo.) **__Muchas gracias nuevamente, un beso enorme para cada uno de ustedes y... nos vemos. Adiós._

Los gritos apabullantes comenzaron nuevamente, y hasta yo estaba que no me la creía. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que mi madre grabaría un video agradeciendo a sus fans? Yo no, obviamente. El presentador salió del escenario, y pasaron a darle la bienvenida a otros. Le siguió una interpretación musical de una banda de country muy famosa, que estaba estrenando un single incluido en el soundtrack de una película. Los premios seguían pasando, y conforme eso sucedía, los actores que iban ganando sus premios iban al backstage para luego volver a sus asientos, pero estos solían cambiar. No entendía por qué, pero cuando regresaban había otra persona sentada en sus lugares y ellos se colocaban en otro sitio. La "quietud", por así decirlo, de los fans se pudo incluso palpar... hasta que llegó "La mejor pelea", en el que estaba nominado Jacob Black y uno de sus co-protagonistas. No me había dado cuenta de que tanto él como Leah estaban sentados cerca a mí. Solo a dos filas de distancia. Obviamente, los habían sentado uno al lado del otro. Ella aún tenía una expresión de enojo por haber perdido el premio a mejor actriz, pero Jacob estaba sonriente, despreocupado, viendo por la pantalla cómo iban enumerando a los nominados.

-... Y el premio a Mejor Pelea es para...

En la pantalla, el rostro sonriente y muy confiado de Jacob Black. O estaba segurísimo de que ganaría el premio, o no le importaba si ganaba o perdía. No podía saber cuál de las dos era la razón de su expresión.

-... Jacob Black, Sam Uley y Quil Ateara.

Las fanáticas comenzaron a gritar como locas otra vez, incluso más de lo que gritaron cuando mamá ganó el premio a mejor actriz. En la pantalla, nuevamente, se veía a Jacob, y los que suponía eran Sam y Quil, poniéndose de pie para ir a recibir su premio. El que habló en representación de los tres fue Jacob... obviamente.

-Uhm... hola, chicos...- los gritos desesperados no lo dejaban hablar y él solo sonreía y esperaba a que terminara, pero eso no sucedía con el transcurso de los segundos. Finalmente, sonrió e hizo ademán de hablar. El bullicio fue menguando poco a poco- Muchas gracias a todos los fans que votaron por nosotros. Es un honor estar aquí, y recibir este premio. Una vez más, nos muestran que lo que hacemos tiene una razón de ser, un sentido, y estamos muy orgullosos de hacerlo. También, agradecemos a nuestros demás compañeros por su gran trabajo, y a MTV por hacer que esto sea posible. Muchas gracias.

La ovación comenzó hasta que los tres hombres salieron del escenario, cada uno con su pop corn.

Lo que le siguió, fue lo que estaba esperando con todas las ganas que podía tener. Por fin, el presentador actual dio la bienvenida a mi banda favorita. En ese momento, me volví loca. Siempre me sucedía cuando se trataba de ellos. Había dicho que no era una fan alocada por algún artista o actor... o sea, hombre. Pero si de mujeres hablamos, la vocalista de Paramore, causaba que hasta me arrancara los pelos. Me puse de pie apenas vi entrar a Hayley Williams en el escenario. La música comenzó y yo saltaba sin importarme los tacones ni que llevaba vestido. Mi cabello, que iba recogido en un moño desordenado... se desordenó, pero en serio. Los mechones salían por todos los lados mientras yo agitaba mi cabeza saltando al compás de la música. Cantaba gritando y levantaba mis manos... O sea... Me volví loca... simple.

Cuando la música terminó, grité como siempre lo hacía cada vez que terminaba cada uno de sus conciertos a los que había asistido en primera fila. Siempre estaba en primera fila. No aceptaba otro lugar. Y valía la pena. Incluso, cuando fui al primer concierto de la banda, para coger un buen lugar, acampé durante 2 días con un par de amigas, a las afueras del estadio donde se realizaría el evento. En el día hacía un calor horrible y siempre estaba sudada. Me daba mucho asco. Y a pesar de haber usado protector solar, mi piel se bronceó un poco. Al parecer, nadie se percató de que la hija de Isabella y Edward Cullen estaba allí acampando, y eso era súper, porque mis papás casi me habían atado a mi cama para no venir. No acepté un "no" por respuesta. Yo iba porque iba. Así que... me rebelé. Y fui sin su permiso. En fin, de cualquier modo, ya era mayor de edad. Antes de que terminara el concierto, yo ya estaba totalmente mojada de sudor, despeinada, mis brazos me dolían, mi garganta ya no podía emitir más gritos atronadores y mis lágrimas de emoción estaba por salir. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Ok, volviendo al presente, veía cómo Hayley salía del escenario y entonces comencé a saltar con más ganas, lo que no fue una buena idea que digamos. ¿Por qué? Simple. Mi pie se torció... perdí el equilibrio y... mi caída fue inminente. Emití un grito ahogado, como siempre que me caía, pero la voz se me atoró cuando no aterricé en el suelo, sino en... sí, unos brazos... mmm unos brazos fuertes. La loción que desprendía del atuendo de la persona que me sujetó me hizo saber que no se trataba de una buena mujer que me ayudó, sino de... un hombre. Mi cara se tornó roja como un tomate, herencia de mi madre.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó... ay, no... ay, no... no, no era él... ¿verdad?- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien?- mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, pero alejé la sensación de un porrazo. No me podía estar pasando esto. Porque estaba segurísima de que aquella persona que me había sujetado era... sí... Jacob Black. ¿Por qué de entre todos en este lugar tenía que ser él? Justamente él... al que había tachado de no agradabe pero tampoco desagradable.

Me recompuse lo más rápido posible y cambié mi rostro a una expresión apenada y agradecida.

-Sí, gracias... por su ayuda.- con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, salí de sus brazos y me senté con cuidado en mi lugar. Mi pie seguía doliendo, pero eso no era gran problema. Cuando llegase a casa, le pediría a Maggie que me frotara el lugar dañado con alguna crema o aceite natural que ella siempre compraba.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black. ¿Cómo te llamas?- escuché que me preguntaba él a mi costado... ¿a mi costado? Volví mi cabeza en la dirección que se escuchó el sonido de su voz y efectivamente ahí estaba él. Ok, ¿como es que él llegó aquí si no se sentaba en ese lugar hace unos minutos?- Oh... me cambiaron de lugar... ya sabes, cuando volví después de recibir un premio, mi manager me indicó que me tenía que sentar aquí.- me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

¿Y qué se supone que no sabes? Actúa normalmente. Por Dios, es solo Jacob Black.

Me aclaré la garganta y hablé con voz tranquila. O eso intenté. No creo que se me haya notado nerviosa. Nop, no lo creo.

-Ah, entiendo.- genial, buena respuesta. De seguro, él ahora está pensando que eres una más de sus fans, que no sabe qué decir ni qué pensar porque su ídolo está frente a ella.

-Entonces... tu nombre es...- ¿se suponía que tenía que decirle que era la hija de Isabella y Edward Cullen? ¿Le digo o no le digo? ¿Le digo o no le digo?- Tu cara se me hace conocida, pero no sé de dónde. Es como si te hubiera visto en algún otro lugar.- traté de actuar con normalidad. Total, ¿qué de malo había en que le dijera que era la hija de uno de sus rivales de hoy? Pfff... nada, obvio.

-Oh... no creo que nos hayamos visto antes. Pero... bueno, mi nombre es...- pero la voz estridente del anfitrión no me dejó seguir. A continuación, dio la bienvenida a los siguientes presentadores, quienes se encargarían de anunciar al ganador del premio por Mejor Actor.

Miré de reojo a Jacob mientras nombraban a los nominados. Cuando terminaron de llamarlos y de aparecer su rostro confiado y tranquilo en la pantalla grande, su cuerpo se tensó por la expectativa. En mi interior, pedía que ganara mi padre. Quería ver la reacción del joven a mi costado ante su fracaso, al igual que su compañera Leah.

-... Y el premio por Mejor Actor va para...

_Vamos... vamos... vamos, papá..._

Uno de los presentadores nos dejó con la expectativa y solo después de que lanzó una risotada, fue que dijo el nombre del ganador.

-Edward Cullen.- y lo siguiente que dijo no se pudo escuchar debido a los gritos más fuertes que había escuchado en mi vida.

A mi costado, veía de reojo que Jacob aplaudía con cara seria, pero no furiosa como Leah. Se notaba que era un buen perdedor. Yo no pude evitar aplaudir con más ganas y dar mis saltos sobre el asiento como había hecho cuando nombraron a mi madre ganadora.

-Así que… ¿eres fan de Edward Cullen?- me preguntó Jacob de repente.

-¿Qué?- qué irónico. ¿Qué podía decirle? Sí… de hecho es mi papá y obviamente tengo que alegrarme por su triunfo.

-Pensé…- negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios, que por cierto no me había dado cuenta, eran carnosos… muy carnosos- De hecho, hace un rato pensé que eras una de mis fans. Te noté nerviosa y… pensé que era por ello.

Mi cara no tenía precio, lo sabía. Lo podía sentir. ¿Quién se había creído? ¿Yo, su fan? ¡Por favor! Sí, claro. ¡Su fan!

Antes de que diga algo, el anfitrión del evento apareció en el escenario y dijo traer otra sorpresa para las fans. Todos miramos la pantalla gigante… No puede ser…

_-Hey, chicos… Es Edward Cullen… uhm hoy no pude estar presente con ustedes, pero desde aquí les agradezco a todos los fans que votaron. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí y por demostrar que son los mejores del mundo. Desde donde estoy, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nuevamente gracias por seguir mi carrera durante todo este tiempo. Lo que hago es por ustedes… los fans. Adiós._

Y el alboroto comenzó de nuevo. De razón mi madre no se alegraba mucho que digamos cuando asistían a alguna premiación que incluyera una nominación a mi padre. Los gritos te dejaban los oídos pitando. Mañana iría al médico para que me los revise.

Mi padre lució tan tímido y nervioso como siempre que hablaba en público. Era algo irónico, ya que era actor, pero así era mi padre.

Seguí mirando hacia adelante. No quería ver a Jacob. ¿Así que había pensado que YO era SU fan? ¡Ja!

Él iba a decirme algo, ya que noté que se inclinaba hacia mí, para que hablara más cerca y pueda escucharlo debido al ruido. Pero sus palabras no salieron al escuchar la voz de su manager.

-Jacob, sigue el premio a Mejor Beso. Es hora de volver al lado de Leah. Apresúrate.- él solo hizo una mueca, pero se paró sin decir nada se fue. Sentí su mirada a lo lejos, pero no me atreví a devolvérsela.

Ya solo faltaban dos premios. El de Mejor Beso, como dijo la manager de Jacob, y el de Mejor Película. Por supuesto, mis padres estaban nominados para el primero, y en el segundo estaba incluida su última película.

Entraron los dos nuevos presentadores para el premio del beso. Ambos pertenecían a una nueva producción en la que eran protagonistas y obviamente hacían de novios o algo. Estaba segura que para el próximo año, serían nominados para la misma categoría.

Fueron pasando uno a uno a los nominados. Llegó el beso entre Jacob y Leah. Era el mejor hasta el momento. Sí que desprendían pasión… algo de pasión.

El que siguió… fue el de mis padres. Esa escena me la había visto innumerables veces. ¡Dios! Era indescriptible. Por algo eran esposos. Creo que cualquiera que lo viera, se excitaba al instante. Y ni siquiera se estaban toqueteando. ¡Era solo un beso! ¡Un beso! Bueno, un muy pero muy apasionado y lujurioso beso.

Y se acabaron los nominados.

-Y el premio por Mejor Beso es para…- en la pantalla grande se veían a todas las parejas nominadas, a excepción de mis padres, claro está. La cara de Leah era de total suficiencia. Ella estaba decidida a ganar… pero en estos casos, por más bueno que esté tu beso, siempre debías tener en cuenta que los que decidían eran los fans; no un jurado de 10 o 20 personas.

Yo estaba cruzando los dedos. Si ganaban mis padres, gritaría por su victoria. ¿Parecía una niña? No me importaba.

-Edward e Isabella Cullen.- salté, lo juro. Salté. Y grité "Wooow" no sé por cuánto tiempo.

Y el videíto en la gran pantalla apareció… nuevamente.

Eran mis padres… ambos… juntos… No podía creerlo.

_-Bueno… sí, somos nosotros de nuevo… uhm solo queríamos agradecerles por haber votado en esta categoría… Ufff han pasado… muchos años desde que ganamos este premio… en esta categoría…_

_-Y no nos salió bien… al momento de recibirlo.- siguió mamá._

_-Pero, en esta ocasión… queremos… hacerlo bien._

_-Esperamos hacerlo bien. Y no estropearlo como en las veces anteriores._

_-Entonces… ok… tú…- _ambos se pusieron de pie y se posicionaron uno a cada lado de la habitación donde estaban… y escenificaron el momento del beso por el que los nominaron.

Lo que estaban viendo mis ojos era casi irreal… ¿Era legal hacer eso en vivo y en directo? Estaba segura de que todos y cada uno de los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos… Digo, incluso yo lo estaba y eso que soy su hija y muchas veces los he visto pegajosos. Pero esto rebasaba los límites. La pasión que desprendía su beso, si así podía llamarse, te hacía volar desde donde sea que te encontraras viéndolo. Era… alucinante. La sala entera estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando pude reaccionar, volteé y busqué con mi mirada detrás de mí a Jacob… y a Leah, por supuesto. Ambos tenían una expresión que no tenía precio. Pero él… él sí que parecía excitado. Sus ojos negros como el carbón me lo decían.

De pronto, sin darme tiempo de esquivarlo, me pilló viéndolo y me miró de vuelta, tragando fuerte. Yo solo volteé y pude ver el final del más sensacional beso que había visto en mi vida… y a manos nada más y nada menos que de mis padres. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. El beso terminó y cuando ellos se separaron, le siguió unos segundillos de absoluto silencio, hasta que algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir y los demás los siguieron saliendo de su letargo.

_-Esperamos que… ¿nos haya salido bien?-_ habló mi padre teniendo los labios rojos e hinchados, y su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, debido a que mi madre había paseado sus dedos por él.

Los gritos comenzaron nuevamente y eso hizo que mis papás tuvieran una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, como aliviándose porque alguna vez les haya salido bien ese tan esperado beso en vivo… aunque no tanto en vivo, porque estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero igualmente tenía valor.

Mis padres se despidieron de todos y el video terminó. El anfitrión dio la bienvenida a los presentadores de turno para anunciar el último y más importante premio de la noche: el de Mejor Película. Como era de esperarse, ganó la película protagonizada por mis padres. Ya no sabía cómo esconder mi cara para que no se note que me estaba burlando de la expresión furibunda de barbie plástica de Leah. Por su lado, Jacob no estaba contento, pero tampoco se le veía envidioso o inconforme con los resultados.

Finalmente, el anfitrión de evento se despidió del público televisivo y dio por terminada la premiación. Poco a poco fui adentrándome entre la multitud. El alboroto comenzaba de nuevo cuando muchas fans querían autógrafos, fotos de sus actores y artistas favoritos. Yo trataba de mantenerme a un lado y salir ilesa, ya que todos se empujaban. Los managers y guardaespaldas protegían a su personaje respectivo como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Eso hacía que las chicas se volvieran más locas. Casi cuando iba a llegar a la salida, la habitación se tornó oscura. Obviamente, no estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, porque sabía que estaría llena de paparazis, así que se me ocurrió esta idea, pero creo que ellos están en todos lados… debí haberlo imaginado. Caminé a tientas, solo un poco, mientras escuchaba voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a una persona.

-Jacob, ¿tú y Leah están juntos?

-¿Son más que solo compañeros de trabajo?

-¿Hace cuánto son novios? – escuché que preguntaban al mismo tiempo. Ahora recordaba lo que sucedía. Al igual que sucedió con mis padres, y con muchos otros, los medios trataban de vincular sentimentalmente a Jacob y Leah, y siempre estaban buscando encontrarlos in fraganti. Pero siempre que hablaban del caso, la cara de Jacob se tornaba… irritada, lo cual no se parecía en absoluto a la cara de mi padre cuando le preguntaban lo mismo de mi mamá. Había visto algunos videos que quedaron archivados en Youtube sobre esos tiempos. Los dos siempre lucían nerviosos; mi papá más que mi mamá. Él siempre la miraba antes de decir nada cada vez que le preguntaban algo relacionado a ambos. Pero mi mamá solía tartamudear mucho cuando ella se disponía a hablar. Era divertido.

Y definitivamente, lo que pasaba actualmente con Jacob y Leah no era divertido. Bueno, de repente a ella le parecía divertido, ya que siempre trataba de insinuar que algo pasaba, pero para él no era así. En este momento, me imaginaba la mueca que estaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro mientras seguía escuchando.

-Leah y yo solo somos buenos amigos. No estamos saliendo. Si me disculpan.- su voz salió algo filosa, como si ya estuviera harto de todo y de todos. Hubo más movimiento y yo seguí a la muchedumbre delante de mí.

-¿Pero tienes novia?

-¿De quién se trata?

-¿Qué piensa Leah al respecto?

-¿Vino tu novia hoy?- Wao, qué apabullante. Yo los mandaría bien lejos si me hicieran esto. No lo soportaría tanto como él. En esta parte, salí como mi madre, pero aún menos impaciente y mucho más desinteresada en lo que la prensa o la gente piense de mí. Si me fastidiaban en algún momento, estaba segura que haría más que mostrarles el dedo medio, como había hecho mi madre en un par de ocasiones.

-No voy a hablar de mi vida privada.- se limitó a contestar él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es cierto?

-¿Lo estás confirmando?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-¿Quién es? ¿Es actriz?

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?- pobre, yo ya me hubiera quedado calva de tanto jalarme el cabello. Qué estresante. Suponía que Jacob tenía muchos micrófonos pegados a su boca, ya que se escuchó cómo resopló fuerte y luego se dispuso a hablar.

-Ok, ¿quieren escuchar lo que les gusta? ¿Quieren escuchar "su" verdad? Ok, sí tengo novia.- respondió cortante. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Yo simplemente los empujaría y pasaría de largo. No les daría el gusto.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, todo se volvió loco nuevamente. Le preguntaban por la presunta chica y si estaba presente en las premiaciones, dónde se encontraba ahora y si el hecho de que estaba saliendo solo significaba que habían peleado. Los paparazis eran increíbles. Por eso prefiero esta vida tranquila. He dicho.

-Oh, ¿quieren seguir escuchando más? Ok, sí ella está aquí. Justamente a unos pasos detrás de mí. Nadie la vio. ¿La quieren conocer?- todos respondieron a un grito- Ok, aquí está. Ella es mi novia.

Esto si era nuevo. ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Realmente tenía novia? ¡Vaya! No la había visto en ningún momento…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte tirón en mi brazo izquierdo. Me tomó desprevenida y mi cuerpo no pudo más que ceder a la fuerza e ir hacia adelante. Pensé que iba a caer, pero no. Olí _esa_ loción nuevamente.

-Ahora la conocen. Ella es.- escuché que él decía. Yo alcé mi vista para ver si podía alcanzar a mirar a la chica supuesta novia de Jacob Black, pero… sí, me congelé.

Todos los camarógrafos me miraban, además de muchas personas que estaban ahí. Todos estaban expectantes. Yo volteé a mi costado y vi a Jacob mirándome con los ojos más abiertos de lo que comúnmente se puede decir ojos abiertos "normalmente", pero luego se recompuso. Se volvió hacia el frente. Antes de que diga algo, un paparazi lo interrumpió

¿Y yo? Aún no me la creía. No reaccionaba ni quería ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Renesmee Cullen!

-¡Es Renesmee Cullen!- todos comenzaron a gritar y no se entendía lo que decían. Desde que el maldito hombre ese me había reconocido, ahora los flashes daban en mi cara y los micrófonos estaban en mi boca, y no en la de Jacob. Me volteé hacia él por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos y noté que él me miraba con los ojos más abiertos que antes. Ahora sí parecían dos platos… muy grandes. ¿Sería posible que se le podían salir?

-Renesmee, ¿tus padres saben de esta relación?

-¿Tu papá se lleva bien con tu novio?

-¿Qué piensas de su supuesta vinculación con Leah?

-¿Eres celosa?

-¿Desde hace cuánto salen?

-¿Dónde se conocieron?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué habían dicho?

Ah, sí. Jacob… Y yo… Y Jacob… Y mis padres… Y…

Jacob y… yo… ¿yo?... No… ¿Jacob y yo?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único "inteligente" que salió de mis labios.

-Responde, Renesmee. Ahora que ya está confirmado, ¿qué puedes decirnos al respecto? ¿Por qué lo ocultaron?

-¿Qué? No… yo no…

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos.- me interrumpió Jacob, tomándome por la cintura. ¡Por la cintura!- Estamos cansados así que si nos disculpan…- mis ojos se quedaron pegados a esa mano que sobresalía del lado derecho de mi cintura. Sentí que nos movíamos, pero no podía escuchar bien lo que estaban diciendo las personas a mi alrededor. Entramos a lo que parecía un parque de estacionamiento… un garaje o como quieran llamarlo. Ahora no estaba preocupada en eso. Y mi vocabulario se había reducido a 3000 palabras.

Me llevaban hacia algún lugar que no podía ver bien. Mi mente estaba aquí y allá, asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo. A ver, recopilemos.

Estaba yo caminando hacia la salida del teatro bendito. Me encontraría con mi chofer a media cuadra de la puerta. Pero los paparazis invadieron la puerta alterna y embaucaron a Jacob Black. Ok. Luego, estaba yo escuchando lo que le preguntaban y… y… me reí, porque me pareció divertido y… hubo movimiento… Yo avancé y… una mano. Sí, una mano, me jaló del brazo y yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo y luego… luz… sí, muchas luces en mi rostro y luego… voces, ajam, voces de muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo sobre una relación y sobre mis padres. Ok, una relación… seh… una relación mía, ¿no? Nah, qué va. Era la relación de Jacob. ¿Y por qué me preguntaban a mí? ¿Yo qué sabía?

_¡Ay, Renesmee Cullen, me decepcionas! ¿Por qué crees que te preguntaron a ti, eh? Pues porque creen que tú, tú… TÚ eres su misteriosa novia._

Ahhh, ahora entiendo. Claro. Yo, su novia.

¡¿Yo, su novia? ¡No!

Me paré en seco y me volví hacia la persona que me seguía sujetando la cintura. Lo miré muy enfadada y comencé mi discurso.

-¿Qué rayos piensas que estás hac…?

-Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Ok, perdón. No quise involucrarte. Mira, yo solo cogí un brazo cerca y lo jalé para que los malditos esos me dejaran en paz. Yo no sabía que se trataba de ti. Y hablando de eso… ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que eras hija de Cullen?- habló él con rapidez mientras su voz subía de tono. Eso me enfureció más.

-Primero, no me grites. Segundo, no tenías por qué coger el brazo de quién carajos sea. Tercero, no te dije nada porque a ti no te incumbe, ¿ok? Ahora, sí, me largo. No tengo por qué seguir aquí, aguantándote.- me volteé, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y me giré hacia el lado contrario para comenzar a caminar. En mi bolso pequeño, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí?

-Señorita Renesmee, soy Benjamin. No sabía que se iba usted a ir con su novio. Yo estoy llevándome el auto a su casa. Si necesita algo me llama, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.

-¿Qué? No, no, espera Benjamin… ¿Benjamin? ¡Benjamin!- pero ya había colgado. ¡Demonios!

Justo cuando iba a marcarle, una mano tomó mi brazo y me giró hacia el dueño.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Yo te llevo. No necesitas…- me zafé de un tirón.

-No, yo no te necesito a ti. Estás loco. No puedo creer lo que hiciste. ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¿Yo, tu novia? ¿Estás demente? ¿Eh?- estaba despotricando y gritando como lo había querido hacer antes, cuando sentí que el maldito aparato telefónico resbaló de mi mano.

¡Carajo!

Se escuchó el ruido de la fuerte caída y todos vimos cómo las partes internas salían volando por aquí y por allá. Estaba que me llevaba el diablo. Casi podía ver el humo saliendo por mis oídos.

-Uhm... bueno, ahora que ya no tienes forma de contactarte con quien sea que hayas estado hablando hace un momento, ¿aceptas que te lleve a tu casa?- me dijo él de lo más tranquilo. Eso era lo que me molestaba. Siempre estaba tranquilo. !Siempre! !Maldición!

Lo encaré y antes de hablar mantuve mi barbilla en alto.

-Yo no...

-Piénsalo. No tienes nadie que te acerque a tu casa. Tus padres pueden llamar y no estarás. El chofer puede llamarte al ver que no regresas y al ver que tu celular está fuera de servicio, se va a preocupar... y estoy seguro de que llamará a la policía. ¿y adivina quiénes más estarán en la delegación con sus cámaras listas para tener una buena foto de tu rostro?- siguió hablando ahora con una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

-Te odio. No pensé decirlo hasta hace unos minutos, pero te odio. ¿Cómo...? Olvídalo.- volteé mi cabeza esquivándolo y pasé por su lado- Que sea rápido. Quiero llegar lo antes posible a mi casa, contarle todo a mis padres, y aclarar toda esta tontería.

-!Oh, vamos! No es tan malo. ¿En verdad me encuentras tan repulsivo que no puedes soportarme por novio solo unos minutos?- colocó perezosamente sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-No se trata de eso. Yo no soy tu novia. Y el hecho de que me hayas involucrado y en frente de toda esa gente, me está sacando de mis casillas. Odio que esos sujetos me persigan por la calle, que me tomen fotos, que me pregunten de mi vida personal, que mi imagen salga en las revistas o en la televisión. No. Lo. Soporto. Y tú has hecho que eso ahora sea parte de mi vida. Pues no la quiero. Una de las razones por las que no consideré ser actriz o algo relacionado con ser protagonista de los medios fue justamente eso, que me siento acorralada cuando los veo cerca, me estresa, me irrita y... Mira, olvídalo. Y subamos de una vez al auto. Quiero estar en mi casa en los próximos 10 minutos.- empecé a caminar incluso más cabreada que antes.

-Bueno... no creo que el chofer pueda llegar tan rápido, además...

-¡Solo quiero ir a casa!- lo corté. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y si volvía a provocarme, no saldrían palabras de mi boca, sino mi puño entraría en acción.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Sube.- me abrió la puerta de pasajero de atrás. Él también utilizaba un Sedán, como yo.

-Gracias.- le respondí cortante. Subí y él me siguió a los pocos segundos. Me alejé lo más que pude de él casi pegándome al vidrio de la puerta contraria a la que había entrado. Él rió suavemente, a la vez que se apegaba un poco hacia el lado de auto donde yo estaba.

-Oye, no muerdo ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, pero si me lo pides, quizás pueda h...

-Mira, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y acostarme. Mi cabeza me está doliendo horriblemente y si sigues hablando, estoy segura que empeorará. Y no te apegues mucho.- él alzó las manos en son de rendición y sonrió solo un poco. Yo... bueno, yo me quedé viendo pero sin ver en realidad, por la ventana. No sabía qué pensar. Mañana temprano todo esto se solucionaría y me dejarían en paz. Jacob terminaría como un acosador en serie, y mi padre podía meterlo en la cárcel... No, tampoco era para tanto.

Suspiré y seguí con mi cara inclinada hacia el vidrio de la ventana a mi costado, hasta que...

_flash_

Pegué un salto del susto que me había ocasionado el maldito flash que dio justo en mi cara, lo que produjo varias cosas...

Uno, quedé ciega.

Dos, casi me voy de cara contra el vidrio. ¿Por qué?

Tres, mi mano que reposaba en mi barbilla, dejó de estar ahí en un acto inconsciente, y

Cuatro, la maldita mano reposó en otro... lugar

Me quedé como estatua.

Wao... sí que era... grande.

!Oh Dios! Esto no es bueno. No, nada bueno.

Sentía los flashes dar contra mí incesantemente, mientras mis ojos trataban de enfocar bien mi alrededor y se dirigían hacia _ese_ lugar donde se encontraba mi mano. !Ay, mano!

¿Adivinaron?

Seh... ahí estaba mi mano... _ahí_... y cuando la vi, no sé por qué, pero !Maldición! Mi mano lo apretó, lo apretó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué... a mí?

Escuché un gemido salir de sus labios y fue ahí cuando mis ojos subieron a su rostro. En el transcurso en que mis ojos iban subiendo como en cámara lenta, pude ver que sus manos estaban a sus costados y agarraban el borde del asiento con mucha fuerza. Y sus ojos... !Dios! Sus ojos volvían a tomar ese color carbón que vi cuando estábamos en el evento viendo el beso entre mis padres. Y… la _cosa_ en mi mano estaba más… dura y… más… ¿grande? ¿Era eso posible?

Cuando él encontró mi mirada, yo la bajé rápidamente a la vez que sacaba mi mano de su... ejem... su... uhm... _eso_... uhm, ya saben, su... miembro... o falo... o verga... o polla... o como quieran llamarlo.

Estaba muriéndome de la vergüenza. ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Había puesto mi mano _ahí_? ¿Yo?

Los flashes seguían irrumpiendo en el poco espacio del auto y yo me estaba empezando a preguntar ¿por qué no avanzábamos? Miré hacia el frente, sin poder mirar a otro sitio más y vi al chofer mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor totalmente anonadado y la boca abierta. Cuando lo pillé viéndonos, se puso nervioso y no supo qué decir.

-Arranca el maldito auto, ahora.- le dije. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y puso el auto en marcha.

-A mi casa, por favor. ¿Sabe dónde es, verdad?- traté de hablar con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-S-Sí, señorita.

-Apresúrese.

-En seguida.

A mi lado, Jacob seguía en silencio. No quería que me hablara, pero también el hecho de que no lo hiciera daba a entender que lo que había hecho había sido muy... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Escandaloso? Como para dejarlo sin habla. Pero eso no duró mucho más.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Uhh... ¿A qué...?

-No digas nada... por favor... Estoy muy avergonzada ahora como para contestarte. Lo único que quiero es que me trague la tierra.- le pedí sin mirarlo.

-Ok.

Los minutos pasaron.

-¿Música?- me ofreció.

-No.

Y siguieron pasando.

-¿Algún trago? Tengo...

-No... gracias.

Y pasaron más.

-Oye, yo no sé qué fue lo que sucedió allá con los paparazis ni tampoco por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero tienes que saber que quieras o no, mañana saldrás en la primera plana de cada revista de cotilleos, quién sabe, tal vez a nivel mundial, así que no tienes que avergonzarte aquí conmigo. Mañana será peor.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana...

-Sé eso. No es la primera vez que veo un montón de paparazis congregados en un lugar. Lo mismo hacían con mis padres. Sé perfectamente que mañana habrá millones de ellos en mi puerta. No tienes que decírmelo. ¿Aunque sabes qué? Tal vez, sí tengas que hablar... pero disculparte porque todo esto que está pasando es por tu culpa.- le recriminé, ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Fue mi culpa que me apretaras la polla? Que yo recuerde, en ningún...

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?

-¿Cómo así?

-Así... sin cuidado... sin... ¡Da igual! Mira, solo llévame a casa. Yo sabré lidiar con esto mañana.

-Claro, como digas.- después de un minuto, volvió a hablar- Fue agradable.-me giré hacia él.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Fue agradable... como lo apretaste.- estaba segura que en ese momento se podía ver el arco iris en mi cara.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?- le reclamé muy cabreada y más avergonzada aún.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Estoy siendo sincero.

-Tu manera de decirlo es muy...

-¿Directa? ¿Indiscreta? Lo siento, nena. Así soy.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y una mirada intensa que vaya que intimidaba.

-No me digas "nena". Y así estés siendo sincero, no me importa si te gustó o no, no tenías por qué decir nada.- le dije sin mirarle a los ojos. ¿Podía ir peor? Mejor, ni lo pienso mucho. No quería ni imaginarme cuán peor podía seguir la noche.

-Ok. Tranquila. Solo… creí que sería bueno que lo supieras. Tal vez…

-Ya no digas nada. Por favor. Por mi salud mental. Ya no digas nada.- él solo asintió. No sé qué más hizo porque me volteé nuevamente hacia la ventana y no despegué mis ojos de ahí.

El tiempo seguía pasando, mientras yo rogaba que por fin llegáramos a mi casa y pueda pensar mejor, en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Tenía que pensar en una solución. Tenía que haber una solución. Sí, sé que mi mano empeoró todo, pero mis papás me iban a ayudar… porque ellos no pensarían que su hija le tocaría "ahí" a un hombre que había conocido en una noche, ¿verdad?

Y si fuera así, si mis padres no creyeran que yo sea una pervertida, ¿qué les diría para explicar las imágenes de mi mano en esa cosa tan grande de Jacob Black? ¿La verdad? Es que sonaba tan ridículo… ¿por qué mi mano tenía que ir a parar justamente ahí?

Aunque… tampoco fue una cosa… horrible… es decir… sí que era grande. Había visto y tocado unos cuantos en su momento, pero este…

¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

¡Bragas, no se atrevan a mojarse! ¡No! No…

_Tarde_

No era posible. Yo cabreada por lo que había hecho y mis bragas húmedas. Genial.

¿Faltaba algo más?

_Para qué preguntaste_

-Señorita… hay un problema.- escuché que decía el chofer. _¡No!_

Dirigí mi vista hacia él, pero él miraba hacia adelante. Yo seguí su mirada y vi un batallón de paparazis esperando en la puerta de mi casa. Aunque esta se encontraba aún alejada, se podía ver la cantidad de personas allí, además de sus autos. No nos habían visto aún, así que tenía que aprovechar para escapar.

-¡Dé la vuelta! ¡Ahora! ¡Que no nos vean!- le ordené al chofer. Él hizo lo que le dije y aceleró inmediatamente.

-¿Alguna idea de a dónde ir?- me preguntó Jacob. ¡Vaya! Ya me había olvidado que estaba sentado a mi costado.

-No.

-Genial.- dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Creo que callado te ves más lindo.- le dije enfurruñada, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Él sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Así que crees que hablando soy lindo, pero callado más lindo?- dijo nuevamente con su sonrisa torcida.

-Yo no dije eso. Y no lo pienso. Solo dije lo que dije porque quería que te callaras.- él siguió sonriendo pero se acercó más a mí.

-Sí lo piensas… sí lo crees… solo que no quieres admitirlo.

-Te equivocas.- le respondí cortante. O lo más cortante que podía. Me sucedía un no sé qué cuando él se me acercaba mucho.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Yo t…

-¡Basta!- vi la manera de salir de este momento embarazoso. No creía poder seguir negándome. ¡Vamos! Yo sí creía que era lindo… pero lo que había hecho estropeó todo. Me recompuse y volví a poner mi cara de irritación- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo que toda chica cuerda según tú tiene que decirte? ¿Que tienes un cuerpo escultural… y unos abdominales fabulosos… y que eres muy guapo… y que eres sexy y caliente? ¿Eso querías escuchar? Ahí lo tienes. Ya está. Déjame en paz.

-Bueno, hubiera preferido que no lo dijeras así, pero… al menos lo admitiste. ¿Así que sexy y caliente, eh?- me dijo juguetón. ¡Con él no se podía!

-Idiota.- él volvió a reír.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Yo sí creo que tú eres muy linda… no, hermosa… y también sexy, en especial cuando…- ya era suficiente.

-¿Qué?... Mira, mejor dame una copa de vodka, ¿sí?- le dije de la forma más desinteresada posible. Si el hombre seguía hablando, armaría una piscina en su asiento. Y ya estaba la suficientemente avergonzada esta noche.

-Ok. Como quieras.- me sirvió una copa y yo la tomé de porrazo- Wow… ¿sed? ¿Quieres otra?- yo solo asentí. Él me dio otra y así, hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba bebiendo con él.

Infinidad de copas después, ya me sentía algo… rara. ¿Habían subido la temperatura del aire acondicionado?

-¿Hacia dónde los llevo Sr. Black? Hemos estado dando vueltas y vueltas por las calles de Los Ángeles desde hace horas.

-Ohh… ¿A… dónde t-t-te llevo?- ¿qué había dicho? Ah, sí.

-A… a… a la casa de… m-mi tía Ros…

-¿Y q-quién es e-ella?

-Pff… n-no lo s-sé.- respondí riéndome como loca. Era tan divertido este chico. Me gustaba. Él rió conmigo

-¿Y… d-dónde… v-v-viv-ve?

-Uhmm… en el… p-p-polo n-nort-te.- respondí riéndome nuevamente. Era tan fácil hacer bromas con él. Por cierto… ¿dónde vivía mi tía Rose?

-C-cool. Rich-ch-chard, ¡al p-polo n-n-norte!- gritó él al chofer. Y reí como una condenada estúpida. No podía parar de reír.

-Id-diota.

-T-tienes raz-zón. Rich-ch-ch-ch… c-como t-te llam-mes. A m-mi d-depart-tamento.- ¿qué dijo?

-¿A t-tu q-q-qué?

-Dep-part-tamento. ¿P-po-r q-qu-é?

-Ni l-lo sue-ñes.- él rió fuerte.

-¡Oh, vam-os!¿M-e tien-es m-iedo?- yo solo bufé y negué con la cabeza.

Analizando tanto como podía analizar en mi estado, concluía que si yo quería podía ir a ese departamento. En fin. Solo dormiríamos. Si yo decía que no, era no. Y si no se me daba la gana de tener sexo con él, así sería. Además, me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en un juego de seducción. Conocía a los de su clase. Estaba borracha… más de la cuenta, pero no era estúpida. Y yo no sería un revolcón para este hombre. No se lo merecía. Por su culpa tendría a los putos paparazis jodiéndome la vida por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, solo podía pensar en llegar a un cuarto y dormir. Solo eso.

-Ok. Vamos. Para q-que veas q-que miedo n-no te t-tengo.- ambos reímos como idiotas. Ya no me estaba gustando estar borracha.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, llegamos. Ambos bajamos a trompicones y balanceándonos de un lado para otro, tomándonos de apoyo para no caernos. Mientras caminábamos, no parábamos de reír. Podía ver a la poca gente presente en el lugar, viéndonos feo y negando con la cabeza. Eso solo hacía que me riera más fuerte. Como si me importara lo que ellos pensaban justo en ese momento de mí.

Subimos a un ascensor y esperamos mientras llegábamos al piso que marcó Jacob. Él se acercaba cada vez un poco más a mí en ese espacio demasiado pequeño, pero yo lo alejaba. Estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que podía toquetearme. Idiota.

Llegamos y seguí de cerca a Jacob. Él llegó a la puerta indicada y, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta. Dejó que yo entrara primero y luego él lo hizo. Yo me quedé viendo alrededor, pero no podía captar nada en particular porque las luces estaban apagadas. Sentí que él se aproximaba a mí por detrás y fue justo en ese momento que _lo_ sentí. Reí por lo bajo.

-C-creo q-que tienes un pro-blema ahí abajo.- me burlé de él.

Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura. Sentí su aliento en mi nuca, y luego en mi oído derecho.

-¿A que no adivinas por q-quién está así?- prácticamente ronroneó en mi oído de la manera más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida. Pero, sí, pero el "q-quién" me hizo despertar del aturdimiento y recordarme en dónde y en qué condiciones estábamos. Me alejé de su agarre y caminé.

-No me interesa, la verdad.- me agaché y me saqué los tacones. Los pies estaban reventándome.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó él con incredulidad.

-¿Dónde dormiré?- él bufó y, caminando rápido, pasó por mi costado y se metió por una de las puertas delante de mí. Yo encogí mis hombros y comencé a abrir puerta por puerta, hasta que encontré una habitación libre.

Entré, lancé mis zapatos hacia cualquier lugar y comencé a desvestirme. Dormiría solo con mi ropa interior, porque desnuda, ni hablar. De repente al idiota ese le daba por entrar a la habitación a hurtadillas. Me recosté en la cama, que era un single, pero sí estaba cómoda.

Muchos… muchísimos segundos después, seguía dando vueltas en la cama. No conseguía dormir.

Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y no sabía por qué. O, bueno, tal vez sí, pero… ¡No! No sabía y punto. El ambiente se volvió bochornoso y yo ya no pude permanecer en la cama. Me tiré en el suelo, pero este estaba forrado con una suave alfombra, cuya suavidad no pudo menguar el calor que sentía. Más bien lo hizo más insoportable. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, todo lo que mi equilibrio me permitía.

…Hasta que no pude más. Abrí la puerta y me di con la que estaba al frente de esta. La habitación de Jacob. Y de pronto el calor aumentó. No. No podía. Estaba ebria. No. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me recosté en ella. No podía creer que además de estar ebria, estaba cachonda. Y encima por el maldito por el cual ahora tenía a todos los paparazis encima de mí.

¡Vamos! Él era un engreído, que creía que se podía llevar a la cama a todas las mujeres que se le antojaran. No podía dar el gusto. Además, no era lo mejor del mundo. No era para que me sienta así por él. Jacob Black podía ser caliente, y sexy, y podía tener una gran polla, que se sentiría tan jodidamente bien en… ¡Basta! Tal vez, una ducha bien fría me ayudaría. Sí, eso haría que mi calentura menguara.

Di solo un paso, pero luego me detuve. No podía moverme. No quería moverme. Al menos no en esa dirección.

¿Y qué si me acostaba con él?

Además, podía ser yo la que lo sedujera y no él a mí. Al fin y al cabo, yo me había negado hace unas horas a él. Sería yo la que me lo llevara a la cama, la que lo incitaría. Y no él a mí.

¿Qué podía perder?

Nada.

Más bien, ganaría una noche de sexo muy salvaje. De eso estaba segura. ¿Qué hago?

¿Voy? ¿O no voy? ¿Voy?

Voy.

Di un fuerte suspiro, solté mi cabello y salí por la puerta.

Tanteé la manilla y la encontré sin seguro. La giré con facilidad y entré. Todo estaba en penumbras, pero por la poca luz que entraba por una ventana abierta que daba al exterior, pude notar su cuerpo despatarrado en su King size que se veía realmente cómoda. Solo llevaba puesto el bóxer. Uhh… Sexy.

Se encontraba boca arriba, lo cual haría mi tarea más fácil.

Me acerqué lentamente, como si él pudiese ver mi caminar seductor, y cuando finalmente lo tuve frente a mí, lo observé de cuerpo entero.

Tenía unos músculos muy atrayentes. Me estaban llamando. Los escuchaba claramente. Me decían "tócame… acaríciame… muérdeme… lámeme". Mi cuerpo se prendía cada vez más, mientras mis ojos iban a parar a mi parte favorita de él esta noche: su gran paquete.

De pronto mis manos picaban por tocarlo y mi boca se hacía agua. ¡Carajo! Sí que estaba muy excitada. Sin dudarlo más, me acerqué a él y justo cuando estaba por arrodillarme, un celular sonó. ¡Mierda!

Lo busqué a tientas, hasta que cogí sus pantalones y sentí una vibración en uno de los bolsillos. Saqué el aparato que no paraba de sonar y vibrar, lo que me hizo imaginar otra cosa vibrando en mis manos, ocasionando que lo apagara con rapidez.

Pero al ver el identificador de llamadas, vi el nombre de _ella_ en la pantalla. Era Leah. ¿Qué carajos quería?

Una sonrisa malévola se extendió por mis labios y decidí divertirme un poco. Aclaré mi voz y apreté el botón de contestar.

-¿Sí?- murmuré jadeante.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde está Jacob?- habló ella algo enfadada.

-Ah… él está… ocupado en este… oh… momento.- dije ahora gimiendo. Juraba que podía ver la cara de Leah en este momento. Toma eso, perra.

-¿Quién eres?

-Uhh… ¿aún no lo sabes?... Para que lo… aahhh, bebé, sí… soy su novia… ahora piérdete, perra.- ella iba a seguir hablando, pero colgué. Amortigüé mi risa en mis manos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Le había dicho a Leah Clearwater que yo era la novia de Jacob? Rayos, el alcohol me había afectado más de lo que creía.

Tiré el celular sin ver a dónde y volví con Jacob. Ya no podía aguantar más. Mi actuación por el teléfono me prendió más. Me arrodillé y le comencé a sacar el bóxer, y no lentamente. Estaba urgida. Lo quería despierto ya.

Lo tomé en mis manos y sentí su textura. Mis dedos se movieron instintivamente, apretándolo, subiendo y bajando por todo el contorno… masturbándolo. _Vamos amigo, levántate para mí._

Como si me hubiese escuchado, el miembro de Jacob se fue endureciendo poco a poco. Yo me subí a horcajadas sobre él, que se estaba removiendo cada vez más y sus manos apretaban las sábanas. Lo acaricié con más ganas y sin poder evitarlo, ni querer hacerlo, llevé mi boca hacia la polla de Jacob. Lo lamí unas cuantas veces, para luego introducirlo completamente y succionar. Escuché suaves gemidos salir de su boca, así que succioné con más fuerza mientras lo sacaba y lo metía en la mía. Lo siguiente que sentí fue una de sus manos en mi cabello, atrayéndome más hacia él. Fue ahí cuando levanté mis ojos, y vi que él ya estaba despierto. Sonreí para mis adentros y cuando supe que su amigo estaba más que listo para mí, me alejé y llevé mis manos a mi espalda, para desabrochar mi sujetador. Él llevó sus manos a mi cintura, acariciando mi piel con sus largos dedos. Subía y bajaba por todo el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis senos ahora descubiertos. Lancé mi sujetador y acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo.

Sin más preámbulos, llevé mis labios a los suyos y los mordí. Él emitió un rugido y tomando mi cabeza con una de sus manos, me besó ferozmente. Yo lo seguí con gusto, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pectorales y su bien torneado abdomen. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, nos separamos jadeantes.

-¿Así que cambiaste… de opinión?- me preguntó él mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Digamos que… me compadecí de ti.- él rió suavemente.

-¿Ah sí? Pensé que no te me habías podido resistir.- me susurró mientras acariciaba con sensualidad uno de mis senos. No, Jacob Black, la seductora aquí era yo.

-Pues te equivocas. Creí que te lo merecías. Pero si no quieres…- hice ademán de levantarme, pero él me sujetó de la cintura. Yo sonreí con suficiencia.- Entonces, me quedo.- mis manos aún en su abdomen, fueron bajando lentamente a la vez que mis dientes se cerraban en mi labio inferior. Él lo veía con ojos oscuros mientras su respiración se iba acelerando. Llegué nuevamente hasta su amigo y lo tomé en mis manos. Él gruñó y quiso girarnos, pero yo no permití. Negué con mi cabeza mientras ladeaba mis labios.

-Eres muy mala, gatita…

-No me llames gatita… ni nena, ni con cualquier apodo que usas con las que te llevas a la cama. Yo no soy como ellas. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero, no porque tú me lo hayas pedido. ¿Entiendes? Que te quede claro que si en este momento se me da la gana, me largo de aquí.

-Ok. Tranquila. Ya lo entendí. Entonces, para mí, de ahora en adelante serás… Nessie.- puse cara de incredulidad. ¿El monstruo del Lago Ness?

-¿Qué me viste con cara de serpiente o qué?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero… Renesmee es muy largo… Para mí serás Nessie. Nessie.- y sin decir más, sus labios capturaron los míos. Yo no me negué. En ese momento, comenzó el juego. Sus manos avariciosas acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Desde mi garganta, a mis pechos, a mi abdomen, a mis caderas y mis glúteos… hasta llegar a mi parte más sensible.

Yo no estaba para estos jueguitos. Yo quería acción. Así que… hice lo que nunca había hecho antes. Arranqué mis bragas con fuerza y las lancé.

-Las palabras no me bastan, Jacob Black. Quiero actos. Si yo seré Nessie para ti, tú serás para mí, mi sexy lobito. Aunque… más fácil suena Jake. ¿Contento?

-B…

-Genial. Basta de hablar.- lo besé con fuerza y dirigí mis manos directamente a su verga. Me levanté un poco y lo posicioné en mi abertura. Ambos gemimos por el contacto y yo comencé a frotarme sobre él. Jacob cogió mis caderas con ambas manos y comenzó a bajarlas. Yo reí internamente. Estaba tan desesperado como yo.

Sin pensarlo más, lo metí en mi interior de una sola vez. Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios. Comencé a cabalgarlo velozmente. Quería liberarme. Quería sentirlo vibrar dentro de mí.

¡Rayos! Era la sensación más jodidamente buena que había sentido en mi vida. Su polla me llenaba por completo, mientras sus caderas se encontraban con las mías. Pero necesitaba más contacto. Coloqué una de mis manos en su hombro y lo atraje hacia mí, haciendo que se sentara. Nuestros pechos chocaron, haciendo que nos calentáramos más. Me moví más rápido y él me impulsó con más fuerza, produciendo que nuestras pieles sonaran al chocar. Mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, introduciendo nuestras lenguas y entrecruzándolas en la más excitante de las batallas. Mis manos fueron hacia sus hombros nuevamente, haciendo mi movimiento más rápido y profundo.

-Ohh… Nessie… eres tan… aahh… estrecha… aahhh… sigue…

-Ohh… ¿te gusta?

-Uhh, sí… pero… no es suficiente.- sin esperar una palabra de mí, me estrelló contra la cama, haciendo que se incrustara más en mí. Grité con fuerza y enterré mis uñas en sus hombros, lo que hizo que comenzara a moverse.

-Oohh si. ¡Dios! No pares.- él cogió mis piernas, que estaban cruzadas alrededor de sus caderas, y las separó. Las llevó hacia delante de él y las cogió con una sola mano. Luego, las llevó hasta uno de sus hombros y las sostuvo ahí.

-¿Así… o más?- mi garganta se había secado, mi respiración se volvió más que frenética. Todo mi cuerpo lo sentía. Lo único que existía en ese momento era su polla entrando y saliendo de mí salvajemente y lo más profundo que alguna vez había sentido.

-Oohhhh siii así, no pares… aahh Jake.- grité cuando mi voz volvió.

-Eso, cariño. Grita mi nombre… Grítalo.

-Ahh… Jake… Jake…

-Nessie… ahhh me voy…- él aceleró su movimiento y con su otra mano acarició mi clítoris, lo que me hizo estallar.

-Mierda… Jake…- proferí otro grito… y me vine. Segundos después, él se vació en mí.

-Aahhh… Nessie… aahh- soltó mis piernas, que cayeron inertes, mientras él cayó sobre mí. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad. Lo abracé y acaricié su espalda, tranquilizándolo.- Eso… fue fantástico.- una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios, mientras me volvía a humedecer.

-Oh, no. Esto aún no ha acabado. Solo estábamos calentando.- él me miró lujurioso a la vez que lo sentí endurecerse en mi interior.

Los besos comenzaron y la pasión fue en aumento, hasta que lo hicimos nuevamente… y otra vez… y otra… toda su habitación fue invadida por nosotros. Su pared… la alfombra… el sillón… su cómoda… su ventana… por atrás… de costado…

Al final sí que tuve mi noche salvaje… y nada más y nada menos que con Jacob Black.

Y pensar que al inicio no quería ir a esa premiación. Me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida.

Sí que lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa chicas, aquí estoy dando señales de vida, pero con un nuevo material. Este es un OS… bueno, eso quería al inicio, pero me salió muy largo y estoy pensando en hacer una continuación en otro cap, pero solo será ese… así k kería saber si les ha gustado y si desean que continúe con el cap. <strong>_

_**Uhm, para todas las chicas que me leen en TGAMCDH, sorry por no actualizar, pero es que este OS ha estado atormentándome hace tiempo y esta semana fue el tope, así k me puse a escribirlo. Pero el cap pendiente ya está en proceso asi que no se preocupen okz. Bueno, hay unas cuantas que me han preguntado cuánto falta para el final. La verdad es que prefiero no decírselos. Las quiero tomar por sorpresa. Hahaha… espero que así sea. Uhm, bueno, estoy de volada porque tengo una monografía que escribir. El fin de semana espero tener listo el cap de TGAMCDH. Nos leemos okz. Chauu. Cuídense mucho y no olviden que espero sus opiniones. Todas son aceptadas…**_

_**Atte,**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV NESSIE<strong>

Me encontraba en una isla desierta, rodeada de playas, cuyas aguas de un color más intenso que el azul del cielo, se asemejaban a esas aguas vírgenes que aún existían en alguna parte de El Caribe. Mi cuerpo se extendía sobre la arena más blanca que había visto en mi vida, hundiéndome en ella, relajándome. Todo mi ser absorbía la luz del sol como si quisiera capturarlo todo. Me sentía en paz, sin ningún ruido de la ciudad, ni los olores abrumadores de las fábricas… todo era perfecto…

Hasta que sentí los brazos de algo o alguien rodearme. Mi instinto me ordenó que me alejara y ponga en práctica lo que había aprendido en defensa personal y unas cuantas lecciones que mi madre me había dado sobre los "puntos débiles de todo hombre". Veríamos si sus teorías eran ciertas…

Pero mi cuerpo o reaccionaba. En vez de alejar esos brazos de un empujón, me acurruqué en ellos, sintiendo calidez y… paz. ¿Más?

Sí. Verdadera paz palpable. Y no solo eso, lo podía oler, sentir. Ese aroma, por loco que suene, me hacía recordar a…

-Ahora viviremos nuestro amor, Nessie… lejos de todo… solos tú y yo… sin importar los demás o el qué dirán… solos tú y yo.- susurró _esa_ voz justo en mi oído.

Y a pesar que por un segundo me sorprendí, casi asusté, por escuchar la voz de Jacob Black justo cuando había pensado en él, le encontré sentido a lo que él me decía. ¿Cómo así? No sé. Pero me sentía… satisfecha. Y sintiéndome así, suspiré largamente… feliz… como si pensara lo mismo que él… como si quisiera estar con él… como si lo amara.

Todo pensamiento, sentir… TODO dejó de existir cuando un dolor punzante azotó mi cabeza.

¡Oh, mi cabeza! Iba a explotar, lo sabía.

¡Que me la arranquen!

Ay, ay… ¿por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? ¿Es castigo divino? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Ruin?

_Nah, nada serio. Solo tomar hasta perder la consciencia y terminar Dios sabe dónde._

¡Oh, rayos! ¡Maldito alcohol! ¡No volveré a beber nunca! ¡N-U-N-C-A!

Traté de estirarme para seguir durmiendo, pero ALGO no estaba bien. Lo podía sentir.

Me acomodé más y allí lo supe.

Seda. Sí, seda.

Estaba recostada sobre sábanas de seda. Era una experta en reconocer telas. Y pues, mis sábanas, las de MI cama, no eran de seda.

A menos que Carmen, nuestra empleada, las haya cambiado… pero yo nunca había comprado…

Tal vez fue mamá. Sip, ella fue. Papá estaba descartado porque… es... papá. Había sido mi madre.

Suspiré después de mi meditación y enterré mi cabeza en mi almohada… MI almohada, que no era la que estaba debajo de mi cabeza. No. La reconocería en cualquier situación, así esté toda vieja y descuajeringada. ¿Entonces qué…?

¡Ay, carajo!

No.

Ese olor… _ese_ olor de nuevo.

¡Aahhh… de seguro seguía soñando! Sí, eso era. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y luego los enfoqué, pero ese olor seguía. En un movimiento rápido, mis manos cogieron los bordes de mi cobertor, pero… otra vez seda.

¿Es que mamá había renovado mi habitación entera?

Molesta, estiré mis manos aún con los ojos cerrados. Mi vista estaba susceptible. Además se notaba que la luz del sol era intensa y… un momento. Donde se encontraba mi cuarto, nunca ingresaba la luz del sol con intensidad. ¿Había dejado las luces prendidas?

Seguí con mi estiramiento hasta que… mi mano derecha chocó con algo… algo duro… y luego…

Un gruñido.

UN GRUÑIDO.

¡Mierda! ¡Un gruñido! Y no era mío. No.

¿Qué demonios…?

Un cuerpo, o eso sentí, cayó encima de mí. Para esto, mis ojos trataban de acoplarse a la luz, mientras trataba de empujar el enorme cuerpo que trataba de asfixiarme. Porque, sí, a estas alturas, podía deducir que me quería matar. Así que empujaba, o intentaba hacerlo, el cuerpo, pero no conseguía nada.

¡Vaya que iba al gimnasio! ¡Tenía unos músculos enormes y…! Con razón no me lo podía sacar de encima. Ya estaba pensando que…

-Nessie…- murmuró una voz… No… no una voz… ESA voz.

_¿Qué carajos?_ Pensé con miedo.

Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue una mata de cabellos oscuros casi negros negros…

Y ahí supe que estaba jodida.

Las sábanas… la almohada… los cobertores…

Mamá no había cambiado nada. No. De seguro todo seguía igual en mi habitación, MI habitación. Porque en la que me encontraba, no era la mía.

-Nessie… más…- siseó esa voz justo en mi oído.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!

No podía ser verdad.

Estoy jodida. Estoy jodida. ¡Estoy jodida!

Nessie… la única personas que me había llamado por ese estúpido sobrenombre era el idiota de Jacob Black.

¡Ay, no! ¡Puta madre!

¿Qué hice?

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo y visualicé la mitad del cuerpo del mastodonte sobre el mío. Pero…

¡Jodido "pero"!

Él estaba… sin… él… no tenía… ¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Desnudo!

Y yo… y yo… ¡No! No quería ver.

_¿Y qué querías encontrar? ¿Pijamas de ositos? ¿Después de lo de ayer? ¿Qué has hecho con tu cerebro? O en todo caso, nuestro. Hoy estás de lo más lenta._

Shhhhh… Ahora hasta hablo con mi cabeza. Nunca me había sucedido. Maldito Jacob. Me había vuelto loca.

No quiero seguir pensando. Sabía lo que eso significaba y no quería recordar más de ello. Ahora solo quería quitarme su enorme cuerpo de encima, buscar mis ropas y largarme.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¡Yo no soy así! ¿Qué me pasó? Yo no ando emborrachándome y menos acostándome con alguien que recién conozco.

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Jacob y me paré como pude. Me fue imposible sacar un cobertor ya que Jacob estaba aplastando todos con su estómago, todo enrollado, peor que momia. Pero no lucía como una. No. Tenía una paz en su rostro. Y esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Y…

¡Ya, para! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

¡Ahh, sí, sí!

Busqué como loca corriendo desnuda de un lado para otro recolectando mis prendas.

Cuando, según lo que me acordaba, tuve todo lo mío, salí a trompicones, algo mareada de aquel departamento, sin mirar atrás… sin mirarlo a _él_.

Después de esperar, por lo que sentí, horas por un taxi, llegué a casa, que seguí relativamente vacía, ya que solo estaban los empleados, que eran 3, contando con el chofer, y nadie más. Mis padres seguían de vacaciones… creo.

Sabía que ellos se enterarían de lo que había ocurrido. Claro, de seguro en estos momentos mi jodida mano era famosa, portada de revistas, periódicos, blogs de Internet, y tal vez como trending topic en Twitter. Y si mi madre aún no me había sermoneado por mi disparate era porque mi celular había muerto ayer y estaba actualmente incomunicada con el mundo. Y no es que eso me preocupara. Sabía que mis amigos, especialmente amigas, estabarían llamándome a cada segundo, por lo que apenas vi a Carmen merodeando por la sala, le indiqué que no quería que nadie me molestara y que no me pasara llamadas, a menos que sea de vida o muerte. Ella entendía que en ese rubro no entraban mis amigos, o los que decían que lo eran a los medios de comunicación.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude y fui directamente a mi cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría en este preciso momento.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo en el agua, sequé ligeramente mi cabello, me coloqué mi pijama y me eché a dormir. Eso quería. Olvidarme de todo lo que había sucedido al menos en sueños.

Aunque no tuve mucha suerte. Me despertaba cada pocos minutos después de haber soñado algo relacionado con Jacob. ¡Vamos! ¿Es que no me podía dejar en paz? Y no me vengan con esa idiotez de "no te das cuenta de que lo amas, no quieres admitirlo, pero es así; quieres maquillar tu amor con desprecio hacia él". No. Yo no era de esas chicas. Yo no podía amar a alguien que recién conocía un día atrás. Tal vez pudo haber llegado a gustarme. Un poquito. Pero nada más. Bueno, tal vez, desearlo. Un poquito. Pero nada más. Digo, tenía un buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo, su cara era bonita, y no parecía el típico actor joven metrosexual que había imaginado que era. Era más sencillo en persona y eso era bueno. Al menos, para mí. Pero nada más aparte de eso. Solo un gusto. Podía decir lo mismo de otro chico mañana. Y podía olvidarme de él así de fácil. Así funcionaba para mí. Aunque no haría con esos otros chicos lo que hice con él durante la mayor parte de la noche.

¡Rayos! No creí que estuviese tan necesitada de sexo. No me reconocí en el momento en que entré a su habitación y comencé todo. Definitivamente no me podía quedar en sequía por tanto tiempo. Tal vez podría considerar adquirir un consolador o algo. Tampoco iba a acostarme con cualquier hombre que encontrara. Episodios como el de anoche no se podían repetir más en mi vida. Y eso era definitivo.

Justo cuando iba a volver a intentar dormir un poco más, su voz me indicó que el tiempo se me había acabado. Y no me refería a _su_ voz. Sino a la de ella.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! ¡Vas a explicarme en este momento qué significa esto!- escuché, no, más bien sentí, el grito de mi madre, ya que al instante algo impactó contra mi cara. Cuando me di cuenta, era una revista de espectáculos, y como lo imaginé, allí estaba mi mano en la portada y mi cara del color del arco iris.

Respiré hondo y me preparé para el sermón y el discurso que le tenía que decir a mi madre para disculparme por el hecho ocurrido.

Pero no me imaginaba que esto solo acababa de empezar. Algo más complicado estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE POV<strong>

Estaba teniendo un sueño ardiente con Nessie… ¡Dios! Nessie… Esa mujer me había dado la mejor noche de mi vida. Y pensar que cuando la vi lo último que pude imaginarme fue que fuera tan fiera en la cama. Y menos que fuera ella la que me buscara… Aunque… no, ella había dejado claro que lo hacía porque ella quería y no porque moría por estar en mis brazos. Y estuvo a punto de dejarme bien empalmado, pero la detuve a tiempo. No me iba a dejar en ese estado y con las bolas azules.

Y si la hubiese dejado ir… pues hubiese sido el imbécil más imbécil de la historia.

En mi sueño, ella estaba vestida de gatita… una Gatúbela frente a mí, con un látigo y movimientos sexis alrededor de un tubo de metal que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo. Y por más que sabía que lo bueno estaba cerca… también sabía que estaba pronto a despertarme… para mi desgracia.

A cada segundo que pasaba, sentía más la seda de mis sábanas… mi almohada… mientras mi Gatúbela se hacía cada vez más borrosa y yo estaba casi lloriqueando por verla unos minutos más vestida de tal manera y solo para mí… para mis ojos.

Pero mientras más me acercaba a la consciencia, mi mente se iba aclarando más y llegaba a la conclusión de que podría seguir con mi sueño… bueno no exactamente tendría a mi Gatúbela… pero sí podía tener a Nessie solo para mí… y podíamos continuar lo de hace unas horas.

Con tan solo pensarlo, imágenes en mi cabeza corrían como una película, teniéndonos de protagonistas a Nessie y a mí… en una casa solo para nosotros… y estrenando todos los lugares existentes dentro del recinto.

Me calenté… y me empalmé en un jodido minuto… y solo con mi imaginación… ¡Mierda! Ella me tenía donde quería. Le rogaría por una vez más… me arrastraría por poder sentirla una vez más… por adentrarme una vez más en su caliente…

Frío.

Solo eso se sentía a mi costado, al momento de estirar mi brazo para coger su cuerpo y abrazarla. Solo frío. Y vacío.

Ella no estaba.

Se había ido.

Mi cabeza se levantó como un resorte, ocasionándome un dolor punzante que me hizo retorcerme y moverme de tal manera que cayera al suelo. Mis oídos zumbaban y mi cuerpo me dolía como si hubiese caído de un tercer piso.

Pero eso no me impidió ponerme de pie como pudiera y confirmar que no había rastros de Nessie en mi cama. Caminé cogiéndome de las paredes para apresurar el paso, pero no la encontré. Ni en el baño, ni la cocina, ni la sala de estar, ni la terraza.

Ella no estaba.

De vuelta a mi habitación, mis ojos se posaron en el reloj que tenía en mi encimera de noche.

2:48 pm

¡Maldición!

Era obvio que ella se había ido. Maldito alcohol.

Tal vez si la llamaba…

No, no tenía su número de celular.

Pero podría pedirle a alguien que me lo consiga… tal vez mi agente…

¿Cuánto podía tardar en conseguirlo?

_Idiota… ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió con su bendito celular anoche?_

Dándome un golpe en la frente… de lo cual luego me arrepentí… recordé que ella lo había arruinado y que tenía que conseguirse otro. Tenía que cambiar de celular… y de número.

Pero… todavía existía eso de conservar el número, ¿verdad?

Tal vez si tenía suerte, ella podría tener el mismo número y yo la podría llamar luego de conseguirlo.

Pero… ¿y si ella no quería volver a verme?

No… ¡Qué va! Cualquier chica con la que haya pasado una noche daría cualquier cosa por pasar una más conmigo.

_Pero Nessie no es "cualquier chica"… El alcohol daña tu inteligencia… _

No, ella no era "cualquier chica"… me lo dejó bien claro anoche.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía que haber algo… Tenía…

Esperen… ¿qué rayos pasa conmigo?

¿Jacob Black desesperado por una mujer?

¡Nunca!

Las mujeres se morían por mí. No yo por ellas. Y si ella no quería pasarla más que bien de nuevo conmigo… pues ella se lo perdía.

¡Eso!

Ahora me daría una ducha, me tomaría unas aspirinas y seguiría con mi vida normal.

¡Sí, eso!

…

¡Maldición! Algo me decía que no sería tan fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>POV NESSIE<strong>

Después de contarles a mis padres, con mucha vergüenza debo agregar, lo que había pasado anoche… en mayor parte… y después de haberles dicho mentiras piadosas… Después del sermón de cada uno y de advertirme que no saliera debido a la cantidad de paparazzis acampando en la puerta de nuestra casa pero ahora debido a mí y no a mi padre, por fin pude descansar.

Sentía que iba a explotar. Habían sucedido muchas cosas que mi cabeza apenas asimilaba y agregarle los jodidos paparazzis allá afuera lo hacían cada vez más insoportable.

Pero los días pasaron… las semanas…

La prensa especulaba, ya que no habían obtenido ni siquiera una palabra de mí. Debía decir que tenía que agradecer a mis padres por saber cómo escabullirme de esos fastidios cada vez que necesitaba salir a estirar las piernas y relajar mi mente.

Debido a mi… mano, no prendía la televisión casi nunca, a no ser para ver una película o algún concierto de Paramore.

Prácticamente estaba incomunicada con el mundo y con mis amigos.

Mis amigos…

Después de haber destruido mi sofisticado celular, que no entiendo qué de sofisticado tienen si se rompen con una simple caída, le pedí a mi padre aquel aparato abandonado que él una vez había usado, ya que no estaba de humor para ir a comprar uno nuevo. Lo cual ocasionó que mis amigas no tuvieran cómo comunicarse conmigo, ya que ni mi portátil prendía… o más bien no entraba a ninguna red social de cualquier tipo. No quería leer las mismas frases.

"Reniii… ¿qué sucedió?"

"¿Cómo fue que lo tocaste así?"

"¿Lo tiene grande?"

Pfff.

No. No quería responderles esas preguntas. Ellas llamaban frecuentemente a casa, pero ya le había indicado a Maggie que no me pasara ninguna llamada. Y a mis padres les había dicho lo mismo. Ellos respetaban mis decisiones, pero ya me habían dicho que no me podía ocultar tanto tiempo.

Así que tenía que comenzar a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Sí, el asedio de los paparazis sería casi insoportable, pero no podía dejar que ellos se dieran el gusto de verme fastidiada y que manejen mi vida como ellos quieran. En MI vida, yo hacía lo que quiera y cuándo quiera, y no tenía que pedir su aprobación o informarles de cada movimiento que haga. No, señor.

Fue por eso que empecé a salir con mi madre. Mi papá estaba en unos negocios con una productora, así que siempre que mi madre tenía ganas, salíamos a pasear, íbamos al salón, al spa, de compras, a comer en algún restaurante, o simplemente a caminar. Conversábamos de cualquier cosa, ignorando muchas veces las lentes fotográficas, los flashes cuando nos alcanzaba la noche, y las preguntas casi gritadas y con poco sentido que generalmente me hacían. Mamá me había dicho que solo pusiera cara de póker y siguiera caminando. Si ellos se mostraban amables y su intención no fuera mala, o no lo pareciera, les sonreía ligeramente y a veces saludaba con una mano, pero solo eso. Ya me había dicho mi mamá, "hagan lo que hagan y digan lo que digan, tú nunca te detengas". Y así lo hacía.

Los días seguían pasando y ya casi no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en esanoche… y menos… en _él_.

A los que sí no pude evitar al estar casi todos los días fuera, era a mis amigos. A veces me los cruzaba y siempre que sucedía, me detenían para conversar. Y si me encontraban sola, era peor. Se abrían totalmente y siempre salía el temita de aquella noche. Para mi suerte, mi madre siempre llegaba a tiempo o si estaba presente, se disculpaba y les decía que llevábamos prisa porque teníamos una reunión, o que mi padre nos estaba esperando y estábamos retrasadas. Y cuando ya se nos acabaron las excusas, agradecí en el alma que el celular que ahora poseía, tuviera una de esas funciones de "llamadas falsas". Solo tenía que presionar el botón de volumen, y en 10 segundos el aparato comenzaba a sonar, aparecía una imagen con un nombre inventado que simulaba una llamada, y al contestar, sonaba una grabación que primero había hecho yo misma con la voz de Maggie. Si quería lo ponía en altavoz y todos podían escuchar cómo Maggie, "angustiada y muy asustada" nos pedía que regresáramos con urgencia porque había sucedido algo muy grave en casa. Cambiaba constantemente las grabaciones por las de los choferes, el personal de limpieza, hasta la voz de mi papá, o de los abuelos o mis tíos. Así no sospecharían de mi engaño.

Pero creo que tanto salir, caminar, comprar, me estaba dando una mala pasada. A veces, me cansaba como nunca y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y recostarme en mi cálida cama. Se lo dije a mamá y ella me llevaba más seguido al spa para que me den unos buenos masajes para relajarme. Aunque casi siempre tenía la reacción contraria. Me relajaba tanto que mis ojos querían cerrarse y no abrirse hasta el siguiente día. Mamá decía que ya me estaba convirtiendo en una anciana. Creía que todo era psicológico, que quería huir de nuevo y encerrarme en casa, pero no lo iba a permitir. Así que intenté retomar mis actividades, y como mi querida madre había firmado un nuevo contrato con Universal para una película medieval, ahora tenía que salir sola. Y por más que me incomodaran los paparazzi, no les iba a demostrar cuánto me afectaban anímicamente.

Sin embargo… tampoco me fue bien.

Así que decidí quedarme en casa… de nuevo.

Cada vez que mamá tenía unos momentos libres, nos internábamos en la cocina y preparábamos varias recetas que ella siempre había coleccionado. Ella era muy buena cocinando. En realidad, yo solo ayudaba a trozar las carnes y verduras. Ella era la de la sazón.

Pero un día, mi mamá decidió darme una oportunidad y me dejó combinar condimentos y los demás ingredientes que ella ya tenía listos. Me sentí un tanto incómoda al inicio, principalmente porque los champiñones que estaba utilizando no tenían un buen olor, pero mi madre decía que estaban perfectamente bien, y yo ya le estaba tomando repulsión, lo cual no era bueno.

Al final, logré terminar la receta y estábamos esperando que todo se cocinara. Mientras, ambas conversábamos de cosas triviales. Ella era la que más hablaba, describiéndome las extraordinarias locaciones, los diseños del vestuario, la escenografía… en fin.

Hasta que por fin, mamá dijo que ya estaba listo… y pasamos a servir y degustar. Dejé que ella tomara el primer bocado, para que me diga el buen trabajo que había hecho. Pero cuando vi su rostro después de haber llevado la cuchara a su boca, mi gran sonrisa desapareció lentamente.

-Hmm… cariño… está… agradable.- por su expresión, podía ver que era peor que eso.

-No te gustó.- fue lo único que dije.

-Cielo… no…- sin escuchar más, me fui corriendo escaleras arriba- ¡Renesmee!- y me encerré en mi habitación.

No pude detener mis lágrimas, que salieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes.

Escuché los golpes en mi puerta, pero no quise abrir. Mi madre me llamaba y me pedía por favor que abriera. Me decía palabras dulces e incluso mencionó que una vez casi había incendiado a cocina de sus padres. Pero yo sabía muy bien que so le sucedió cuando tenía 12 años y no 22 como yo. Eso hizo que llorara más y por más que mis padres intentaron convencerme de abrirles, no lo hice.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, ya estaba como nueva. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Bajé muy sonriente y hasta saltando a desayunar y mis padres se me quedaron viendo como tontos cuando les di los buenos días casi cantando.

-Ya no me miren así. Estoy hambrienta. Maggie, por favor, ¿me traes un desayuno suculento?- mis padres seguían viéndome- Yaa… Ok, admito que exageré ayer, pero ya pasó, ¿sí? Olvidémoslo. Eso ya fue.

Ellos solo asintieron y trataron de conversar de algo sin importancia. Mi papá se fue a la productora y mamá aún tenía que esperar una hora para irse a una de sus locaciones para grabar.

Nos quedamos un momento más sentadas. Ella hablando y yo comiendo lo que restaba de mi desayuno.

-Deberíamos cocinar más seguido.- puse una cara no muy amigable- Ay, hija, no me mires así. Si no practicas, no te saldrá bien. ¿Te imaginas si algún día tu esposo te pide que cocines algo, o tú misma quieres prepararle algo especial y no sabes cómo hacerlo… o si no te sale bien? Tu esposo no te lo dirá y se lo comerá bien sonriente, te lo aseguro por experiencia, pero tú sabrás que fue un desastre y en ese momento te dirás: "¿Por qué no obedecí a mi cariñosa madre?"

Reí ante sus palabras, pero le di algo de crédito. Tenía razón en varias cosas, y pues ¿qué podía perder? Iba a decirle que aceptaba su propuesta, pero ella habló primero. Y yo feliz porque así podía seguir disfrutando del helado que le había pedido a Maggie traerme.

-¿Sabes? Cuando ayer te fuiste de esa manera, como si te hubieran roto el corazón, me hiciste recordar a mí misma.- puse mi cara curiosa mientras saboreaba el helado que se derretía en mi lengua- Una noche, tu padre y yo estuvimos experimentando platos en la cocina. Él prepara muy bien los ravioles de setas, así que me estaba enseñando y yo como buena alumna hacía todo lo que él me indicaba… pero cuando le dio el primer bocado, supe que no lo había hecho bien y que no le había gustado nada. En ese momento, me enojé muchísimo y hasta le lancé un plato, que afortunadamente no le cayó, pero luego hice lo mismo que tú y me fui corriendo llorando. Tu padre me siguió obviamente, pero solo alcanzó a recibir el fuerte golpe de la puerta en sus narices. Cerré con seguro y no salí de allí hasta que amaneció. Recuerdo que lloré como nunca ese día.- a este punto, yo ya me estaba riendo debido al parecido de las situaciones.

Mamá continuó hablando.

-Y desde ese momento, mi comportamiento tenía constantes variaciones. Una semana después, me enteré que…- ella se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera resuelto una muy difícil ecuación química y estuviera sorprendida de su éxito. Después de unos minutos, me miró. Y luego bajó sus ojos a mi helado… y yo instintivamente lo apegué a mí.

-¿De… de qué sabor?- me preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero yo la miré entre confundida y asustada.

-¿Qué? Mamá, no entiendo de qué…

-¿De qué sabor es?- volvió a preguntar mirando mi helado.

-¿Hablas del helado?- pregunté yo tontamente- No importa, igual no te invitaré. Puedes decirle a Maggie que…

-R.E.S.P.Ó.N.D.E.M.E, Renesmee Cullen.- ahora sí que estaba muy asustada. Mi madre nunca se había alterado tanto. Ni cuando sucedió lo de mi mano.

-Crema de leche.- susurré, mirándola fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Pero, en ese momento, casi por instinto, mi mano derecha cogió la cucharita y la sumergió en el helado, para luego llevar un poco de él a mi boca. Y luego sacó la cuchara lentamente. Y allí, mi cariñosa madre explotó. Se puso de pie en un segundo y golpeó sus palmas sobre la mesa, mirándome.

-¡¿Estás embarazada, Renesmee?

Lo único que logré escuchar luego de eso fue el sonido del metal al chocar con el concreto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, chicas. ¿Me recuerdan?<strong>

**Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. Sé que me he desaparecido muchos meses, y que no he respondido sus rrs y me siento muy apenada por ello. Agradezco muchísimo sus palabras, sus ánimos, su apoyo… todo. Pero muchas cosas me han sucedido y me tuve que alejar de muchas cosas. Poco a poco fui regresando a fanfiction. Y he comenzado escribiendo, ya que en lo de leer aún no me reincorporo. **

**Sé que este cap es pequeñito a comparación del primero, pero es así como he decidido comenzar. Agradezco mucho las especiales palabras en cada uno de sus rrs a ****Naomi Cullen****. Nena, en verdad que estoy súper agradecida contigo. Espero que en algún momento k revises Fanfiction puedas encontrar la actualización del fic. Y de hecho deseé mucho contactarme contigo y explicarte qué sucedía, pero en aquél rr en el que me mandaste tu correo, no apareció. Ff siempre borra los links. Si aún deseas enviármelo, lo haces en formato con letras o sea poniendo "arroba" y "punto" o sino separado todo, o sea por ejemplo así naomi – cullen hotmail . com …. Entonces así no desaparece ok.**

**Bueno chicas nos leemos en el prox cap, k llegará mucho más pronto que este. Espero realmente que les haya gustado, pero si fue o no fue así, les agradecería me dejaran su opinión. Recibo de todo, claro que siempre teniendo en cuenta el respeto. Chauuu cdns muuucho…**

**Lyhaane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER. SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.  
><strong>

**Hola, chicas... lamento demasiado la tardanza, sin embargo de igual manera espero que puedan disfrutar el cap... nos vemos abajito...**

* * *

><p><strong>NESSIE POV<strong>

_-Crema de leche.- susurré, mirándola fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Pero, en ese momento, casi por instinto, mi mano derecha cogió la cucharita y la sumergió en el helado, para luego llevar un poco de él a mi boca. Y luego sacó la cuchara lentamente. Y allí, mi cariñosa madre explotó. Se puso de pie en un segundo y golpeó sus palmas sobre la mesa, mirándome._

_-¡¿Estás embarazada, Renesmee?_

_Lo único que logré escuchar luego de eso fue el sonido del metal al chocar con el concreto._

Embarazada… embarazada… ¿embarazada?... ¿yo?

Lo que en un momento me llenó de pánico, ahora me pareció de lo más gracioso.

¿Yo, embarazada? Ja.

La carcajeada no tardó en llegar a mí. Me reí fuerte. Hasta que cayeran lágrimas de mis ojos; mientras veía a mi madre inmóvil con sus manos aún sobre la mesa y mirándome fijamente, esperando que se me pase mi ataque.

Traté de calmarme un poco para poder hablar o mi mamá se enojaría mucho más. Enderecé mi cuerpo, sequé mis lágrimas y miré fijamente a mamá.

-¿En serio, mamá? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo esté embarazada? Es decir, ¿yo? – le hablé con burla en mi voz. Esta situación me parecía ridícula.

-Renesmee, no me vas a engañar. Sé muy bien cuándo una mujer est…

-Mamá, para. – la interrumpí – NO. ESTOY. EMBARAZADA. ¿Ok? Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Quiero decir, no tengo ningún síntoma. – comencé a enumerar con mis dedos en alto – No tengo náuseas, ni quiero vomitar todo el tiempo… y además, mi periodo… - paré abruptamente mientras mi cerebro me gritaba un _"Despiertaa!"_ Mi mirada se puso en blanco… mi mente se puso en blanco… - mi periodo… - mi mirada perdida… mi mente recordando… sentí mi peso como la de una pluma y…

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Tardé solo 3 segundos en reaccionar y correr hacia mi hija, que se había desvanecido de repente.

-¡Renesmee! – arrastré su cuerpo hasta recostarla sobre mi regazo. Ella estaba pálida, muy pálida - ¡Maggie! ¡Benjamin! ¡Rápido por favor!

Ambos llegaron casi agitados, y se pusieron peor al ver a Renesmee inconsciente.

-Maggie, trae alcohol y algodón… y luego lo llevas a la habitación de mi hija.- ella asintió y salió de la sala corriendo – Benjamin, rápido, ayúdame a llevarla. Tenemos que recostarla.

Ben la cogió en brazos y con mucho cuidado la llevó a su habitación, la recostamos y acomodamos y esperamos a que llegue Maggie.

-Muchas gracias, Ben. Ahora, ve y llama al doctor Gerandy. Dile que es urgente.

-Sí, señora Cullen. – estuve a punto, pero no creí que fuera el momento adecuado para decirle nuevamente que me llame Bella. En mis primeros años de casada, me encantaba que me llamaran "señora Cullen"; sin embargo, ahora, cada vez que me llamaban así, me sentía vieja. Sabía que ya no era una jovencita, digo, mi única hija ya tiene 22 años, pero no era necesario que me lo recuerden… ¿no?

Mi única hija. Oh Dios, ahora seré abuela.

No importaba lo que me dijera, yo sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Lo que no entendía era por qué no nos había contado nada. Es decir, ni siquiera nos habló de algún muchacho. No se acercó a mí a hablarme de él… nada. ¿Quién sería? ¿De su universidad? ¿Hace cuánto estarían juntos? ¿Cuándo nos lo pensaba decir? ¿Cómo habrá…?

A ver, la llegada de mi Renesmee fue una sorpresa, pero sucedió cuando ya su padre y yo estábamos casados. Obviamente, me faltó la respiración cuando descubrí mi embarazo, pero al menos yo misma lo hice cuando nadie se había dado cuenta aún. En cambio, ahora, con Renesmee, por cómo reaccionó, al parecer, ella aún no lo sabía. ¡Dio! Habían muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, y si no me detenía me iba a volver loca, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿En qué circunstancias habrá sucedido esto? ¿Cuán seria sería su relación? ¿Acaso mi hija estaba planeando casarse y tampoco nos lo había dicho? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Habrá algo malo con su… novio? Acaso…

-Aquí está el algodón y el alcohol, señora. Lamento tardar tanto.- Maggie ya tenía listo un trozo empapado con el líquido y me lo tendió.

-Gracias, Maggie. No te preocupes. – dejé de pensar en más tonterías y me enfoqué en Renesmee, que seguía igual de pálida. Algo me decía que su despertar tampoco sería agradable. Mojé su cuello con alcohol, pasé el algodón suavemente por su estómago, en su frente…

-Disculpe la intromisión, señora Bella, pero… ¿la niña Renesmee se pondrá bien, verdad? – le sonreí con calidez. Ella nunca dejaría de llamar "niña" a Renesmee así tenga 50 años. Así como ella nunca dejará de ser mi bebé… mi hermosa bebé.

-Sí, Maggie. En realidad, solo se desmayó por… la impresión. – Maggie frunció el ceño, confundida, pero supongo que primero tendría que tener la confirmación del médico para informar a todos sobre el estado de mi hija. – Ay, Maggie, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte por cuánto me ayudaste en la crianza de Renesmee. Y más cuando mi loca madre obviaba cosas que, luego entendí, eran sumamente importantes. Creo que ella tuvo suerte en mi crianza, ya que crecí completita. – ambas sonreímos al recordar a mi mamá en papel de abuela. Quería tener a Renesmee en brazos todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, he criado a mis propios hijos y también he cuidado de bebés antes, así que supongo que es la costumbre, el instinto. – eché un vistazo a mi hija, cuya piel ya tenía un mejor aspecto, y luego le indiqué en silencio a Maggie que se sentara en la cama frente a mí. Cuando lo hizo, cogí una de sus manos.

-Maggie… ¿tú ya eres… abuela, verdad? – ella sonrió, recordando algo.

-Claro que sí, señora Bella. Tengo 10 nietos. – asentí solamente.

- Y… ¿cómo fue cuando te enteraste por… primera vez? – pude notar cómo un brillo en sus ojos resplandeció. Ella ya había adivinado lo que sucedía. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, s…

-¡¿Bella?! – me llamó una voz a lo lejos.

Suspiré largamente.

Mi madre.

-Bella, Benjamin me ha dicho que Ren… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué sucedió? – mamá entró corriendo, tirando su bolso de mano sin mirar dónde. Como siempre, Reneé tan dramática.

-Maggie, ve y comunícate con Esme. Dile lo que ha sucedido. Y también trata de ubicar a Edward. – ella ya se estaba yendo cuando la llamé de nuevo – Y… ¿Maggie? Ya sabes, sé… muy cuidadosa en cómo se lo dices a Edward, por favor, ya sabes cómo es de protector con Renesmee. Lo último que quiero es que se ponga a conducir como loco en la autopista de camino aquí.

-Sí, señora. No se preocupe. – Maggie cerró con suavidad la puerta y el parloteo de mi madre comenzó.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Por qué Renesmee está inconsciente? ¿Y por qué luce un poco pálida? ¿Se le bajó la presión? ¿Está enferma? ¿Cuán grave es? Dime la verdad, por favor. Por más doloroso que sea, dime la verdad – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Yo simplemente resoplé. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Reneé, ella está bien, solo sufrió un simple desmayo. Y no está enferma. Bueno…

-¿Cómo que un simple desmayo? ¿Cómo que está bien? Una persona que está bien, no se desmaya. ¿Qué me ocultas? Sé que no me estás diciendo todo. Bella…

_Toc, toc, toc._

Suspiré de alivio.

-Adelante.

-Señora, ya llegó el doctor Gerandy.

-Bien. Que suba, por favor.

Segundos después, entraba el doctor. Mi madre seguía llorando. Y ahora estaba usando un pañuelo. Yo trataba de calmarla mientras el doctor revisaba a Renesmee. No sería nada bueno que Edward encontrara a mi madre llorando. Se pondría como loco. Él también sabía que, a veces, Reneé podía ser… un poquito exagerada. Pero él se ponía en mismo plan cuando se trataba de mí o de nuestra hija.

Yo seguía tranquilizando a mamá, cuando el doctor Gerandy terminó con Renesmee. Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué es, doctor? ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

-No se preocupe, señora Dwyer. La señorita Renesmee sufrió un simple desvanecimiento. Probablemente por debilidad. Voy a hacerle unos análisis de sangre para descartar anemia o en todo caso descubrir qué es lo que causó el desmayo. – estaría esperando con ansias esos resultados – ahora, señora Cullen, ¿no ha visto usted algo raro en su hija últimamente? ¿Falta de apetito? ¿Fatiga? ¿Palidez? ¿Ojeras?

-Bueno, yo creo…

_Toc, toc, toc._

La puerta otra vez.

-Adelante.

Era Maggie nuevamente.

-Disculpen. Señora Reneé, el señor Phill está al teléfono.

-Oh, Phill. Tiene que saber de esto. Vuelvo en un momento. Hija, doctor. – ambos asentimos.

Las dos mujeres salieron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Era momento.

-Bien, doctor Gerandy, yo quería hablar con usted a solas. – él me miraba expectante – Yo creo… sospecho lo que sucede con Renesmee.

-Dígame cualquier signo anormal que ella haya tenido. Será de gran ayuda.

-Sí, mire… yo creo que… Renesmee está… embarazada. – el doctor solo elevó sus cejas.

-Oh, bueno. Dígame, ¿ella ha mostrado algún síntoma?

-En realidad, no mucho. Solo que está muy sensible. Justamente ayer, ella soltó a llorar solo porque no le salió bien un plato que estábamos preparando. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió de allí ni para cenar. Y hoy, ella se levantó sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y luego, ella pidió ese helado. Lo comía como si fuera el postre más sabroso de la historia y… solo era helado de crema de leche. Ella me recordó a mí misma. Era igual de sensible y amaba ese mismo sabor de helado. Siempre tenían que haber tarros de él en la nevera. Luego, yo solo… me descontrolé un poco y… le pregunté… bueno, casi le exigí que me dijera de una vez que estaba embarazada. Ella comenzó a reír como loca y luego se calmó… y luego… ella comenzó a darme razones por las cuales sería imposible ese estado, cuando de pronto, se desmayó.

Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan rápido en mi vida. Lo juro.

El doctor Gerandy seguía con sus cejas alzadas. Y me seguía mirando.

-Bueno… interesante. Lo más probable, señora Cullen, es que usted tenga razón, pero de todas maneras necesito hacerle esos análisis de sangre.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, si me permite, voy por algunas cosas para tomar una muestra de su sangre.

Sentí cómo mi rostro perdía el color.

_Duh. Él se refería a la sangre de Renesmee, no la tuya._

Claro. Claro. La sangre de Renesmee.

El doctor Gerandy volvió con sus implementos y justo cuando iba a sacar la aguja, decidí que tenía que salir un momento de allí.

-Ok. Ahora vuelvo. Voy al… - me puse de pie y corrí hacia el baño de Renesmee y me encerré allí tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Lo que menos necesitaba era desmayarme yo también.

Mientras tanto, comencé a revisar algunas de las cosas de mi hija allí en el baño.

Pasta de dientes. Cepillo. Peine. Secadora de cabello. Alisador. Shampoo. Jabón. Toallas higiénicas.

Ajaaa

Toallas higiénicas. El paquete estaba cerrado. Eso quería decir que no le había venido la regla todavía.

Tenía un retraso.

Suspiré hondo y decidí que ya era hora de salir y volver con Renesmee. Ella despertaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando ingresé en la habitación, el doctor Gerandy ya estaba guardando todas sus herramientas en su maletín.

-Creo que he terminado por aquí, señora Cullen. La señorita Renesmee se encuentra bien, así que ya me retiro. El día de mañana enviaré los resultados aquí a su casa, o prefiere…

-Tengo que pedirle un gran favor, doctor Gerandy. Por favor, comuníquese conmigo apenas tenga algún resultado. Si es posible, mande a analizar la muestra de mi hija hoy mismo y cuando sepa qué es lo que tiene o lo que pudo ocasionar el desmayo, me llama al celular. Tiene mi número.

-Entendido. No se preocupe. La mandaré a analizar, apenas llegue al hospital. Espere mi llamada hoy mismo, en una hora o dos. Y… ¿señora Cullen? Solo quiero que sepa que, si sus sospechas son acertadas, me encargaré personalmente de que no se propague la noticia. Le aseguro la total discreción que requiere el tema.

-Muchas gracias, doctor Gerandy. Gracias por todo.

-Pierda cuidado. Hasta pronto. – yo asentí solamente.

Cuando salió, me recosté al lado de Renesmee y pasé mis dedos por sus cabellos como a ella siempre le había gustado desde niña.

-Renesmee…

Iba a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando…

No, esta vez no tocaron la puerta, sino esta simplemente se abrió de par en par, con mucha fuerza.

Edward había llegado.

-¿Dónd…? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Ella estaba bien cuando me fui. ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Tenemos que llevarla al hospital? La internaremos si es necesario.- lo único que podía hacer era respirar hondo y contar hasta 10 para no agarrarlo a bofetadas.

-Edward, cariño, estás actuando exageradamente. Renesmee se encuentra bien.

-Pero…

-El doctor Gerandy ya la revisó, le ha sacado una muestra de sangre. Dijo que probablemente tenía anemia y que ello causó que se desvaneciera. Tenemos que encargarnos de que coma balanceadamente y a sus horas. Ella estará bien. De hecho, el doctor dijo que despertaría en cualquier momento. Cálmate.

Edward caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó al costado de Renesmee.

-Lo siento. Sabes que…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero al menos primero deja que se te explique la situación y ya luego reacciones como creas conveniente.

-Te juro que estaba lo más calmado posible, pero cuando entré a la sala y vi llorar a mares a Reneé, no sé qué sucedió. Me volví loco. Comencé a pensar en las peores cosas.

-Oh, cariño. Tú sabes cuán exagerada es mi madre.

-Sí, bueno, en ese momento no pensé en ello… lo siento.

-Ya pasó. No te preocupes. Nuestra hija estará bien. Sabes que ella es aún más fuerte que los dos juntos.

-Lo sé. Es solo que… - la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo a Edward.

Era Reneé.

-¿Cómo está mi querida nieta? ¿Aún no despierta? ¡Oh, Dios!

-Mamá, no grit…

Un gruñido proveniente de mi inconsciente hija cortó mi frase.

-¿Renesmee? Hija, ¿me oyes? – cogí una de sus manos, esperando que me contestara.

Ya estaba reaccionando. Pronto despertaría. Y esto recién comenzaba. Aún teníamos que descubrir verdaderamente el porqué de su desmayo. Aunque, yo casi estaba segura, no sería fácil decírselo a Edward. Especialmente a Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>NESSIE POV<strong>

Lo primero que sentí fue un retortijón en el estómago, que no me gustó nada, porque ya me imaginaba qué venía luego.

Una voz estridente y muy molesta causó que emitiera un gruñido, aunque lo que yo quería es decirle que se callara. Sabía que se trataba de mi abuela Reneé.

-¿Renesmee? Hija, ¿me oyes? – esa era mi mamá.

Quería decirle que me sentía mal del estómago y que sentía que… como si…

Ay, Dios. Tenía que correr al baño, ya.

Me negaba a abrir los ojos todavía, pero lo que sí necesitaba era decirles que tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Mamá… - inmediatamente cerré la boca porque sentía que iba a devolver todo si la volvía a abrir.

-Hija, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo? Háblame.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Conocía perfectamente mi cuarto y sabía que justo al frente de mi cama estaba la puerta del baño. Podría intentar señalarles en esa dirección y así podrían entender que necesitaba ir con urgencia.

Gruñí una vez más, pero más parecía un quejido. Y alcé mi dedo índice, estiré todo lo que pude mi brazo y señalé al baño… o eso creí porque lo primero que oí me demostró que no me habían entendido.

-Creo que tiene sed. – dijo mi abuela Reneé.

-Mamá, no creo que…

-¡Isabella! Sé perfectamente en qué momento una mujer tiene sed. Mi nieta ha estado desmayada. Lo más seguro es que quiera beber un poco de agua.

-Reneé, yo creo que Renesmee señaló… - _sí, papá. El baño. El baño._

-La jarra con agua que acabo de traer, sí, lo entendí. Ahora, háganme un espacio para darle de beber. – _ay, no… abuela…_

-Pero…

-Chissst. Háganme un espacio. Yo sé lo que hago. – escuché suspiros resignados y el colchón se movió en el lado izquierdo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

No había remedio. Tenía que abrir los ojos, enfrentarme a las náuseas y pararme como sea para correr al baño.

Traté de respirar hondo, y abrí los ojos.

Mala idea… mala idea.

Todo daba vueltas y vueltas. Distinguía a alguien acercándose del lado izquierdo. Luego, sentí que ponían un brazo debajo de mi cabeza, casi por la nuca.

-Vamos, cariño. Bebe un poco. – _abuela… abuelaaa…_

Cuando pude distinguir mejor las cosas, vi a mi abuela demasiado cerca de mi cara, un vaso rozando mis labios y sentí… pude sentir cómo venía…

Busqué rápido con la mirada… lo que sea…

En el velador al costado de mi cama había una jarra con agua, pero a medio llenar.

No me quedaba otra alternativa.

Con rapidez, separé a mi abuela, haciendo que se derramara el agua, cogí la jarra, me agaché un poco y devolví todo el desayuno… lo que me había parecido el desayuno más delicioso de mi vida.

Este día no lo iba a olvidar jamás. Vomité delante de todos… y en una jarra. Por Dios.

Cuando creí que ya había acabado, no tuve el valor de levantar la mirada hacia los demás. Me sentía tan avergonzada. Mis ojos me picaban. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-Renesmee… Hija… ya pasó… ssshhh… ya pasó. – mi mamá tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me consoló.

-Mamá… - tuve que dejar de hablar, porque lo sentí venir nuevamente. Miré con urgencia a mi madre y ella lo entendió al instante.

-Edward, rápido, ayúdame. – mi papá me alzó en brazos y con mi mamá pisándole los talones, corrió hacia el baño. Me dejó en el suelo y al instante mi madre se colocó a mi lado, agachó mi cabeza, cogió mi cabello con una mano y con la otra me frotaba la espalda.

Y yo… yo seguí vaciando mi desayuno y todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, pero cuando por fin ya no tenía nada qué expulsar, me levanté con ayuda de mis papás, me ayudaron a lavarme y mi padre volvió a cargarme y me depositó en mi cama.

Me quedé sentada, viendo a mis papás y a mi abuela Reneé… sin decir nada, hasta que mamá rompió el silencio pidiendo a la abuela a retirarse de la habitación, ya que necesitábamos hablar.

Comencé a temblar… no sé por qué…

_Sí, sí sabes…_

¡Rayos!

No era idiota… yo sabía por qué me había desmayado. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero…

El hecho de querer llorar por cualquier cosa, el antojo que había tenido hoy. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de comer algo. Y… y el retraso de mi ciclo menstrual. Eso nunca me había sucedido. Desde que cumplí los 18 años, siempre fui regular. ¿Dónde había tenido la cabeza para no sospecharlo? Dios… ¿ahora qué iba a ser?

Jacob…

Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante.

-Renesmee… hija, tenemos que h… - el móvil de mi madre comenzó a sonar – disculpen, ahora vuelvo. – salió de mi habitación. Algo en su rostro no me gustó nada. Mi madre también sabía lo que me sucedía, pero los demás… mi papá…

-Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras?- él se acercó y se sentó a mi costado. Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, estrechándome. Su mano derecha cubrió las mías y las apretó con dulzura. Se me haría muy difícil decírselo… y menos en estas circunstancias.

-Ya estoy mejor, papá. – traté de sonreír un poco para tranquilizarlo.

-Tu madre me dijo que el doctor creía que probablemente tienes anemia y que por ello te desmayaste – lo miré con un poco de sorpresa… yo pensaba que el doctor sabía que yo… - pero, te tomó una muestra de sangre antes de irse para analizarla y hacer un descarte. – eso hizo que me tensara nuevamente. Pronto sabrían mi estado… sabrían que yo…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente. Era mamá.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se sentó a mi otro costado.

-Ahora sí. Hablemos.

-Yo… - mi padre me interrumpió.

-Tienes que comer mejor, hija. Nos diste un buen susto. De ahora en adelante…

-Papá, yo no… - de pronto, mi voz se apagó. Y ya no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Solo "papá, no es anemia; lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada"?

Miré a mi madre, pidiéndole ayuda. Ella respiró hondo.

-El que me llamó… acabo de hablar con el doctor Gerandy. Yo le pedí que mandara a analizar tu muestra de sangre hoy mismo y que se comunicara conmigo de inmediato apenas tenga los resultados.

-¿Y qué dijo? – mamá no le contestó – ¿Bella?

-El resultado fue… - ella me miró fijamente – estás embarazada, Renesmee.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y me sentí peor cuando el brazo de mi padre se dejó caer y él retiró su mano de las mías.

-¿Qué? – él se puso de pie con lentitud.

-Papá… - casi le supliqué con la voz. Ahora estaba de espaldas hacia mí.

-¿Emb…? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – repentinamente, se volvió y se acercó a la cama con rapidez - ¿Quién?

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. No sabía cómo decírselo.

Mi padre me cogió de los hombros y me sacudió.

-¡Contéstame, Renesmee! – lloré con más fuerza. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-¡Edward, ya basta! La vas a lastimar. Suéltala. ¡Ahora! – mi padre me soltó de inmediato, pero se puso de pie, apuntando a mi mamá con el dedo.

-Tú sabías de esto, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabías! – mamá se paró para enfrentarlo. Yo no quería que se pelearan, y menos por mi culpa.

-No. Papá, por favor. Yo… yo no se lo había dicho a nadie. Perdónenme, por favor. Yo no quería… Yo tampoco sabía… no me di cuenta. Sé que fue extremadamente irresponsable. Perdónenme. – hablé como pude, a pesar que se me rompió la voz en 3 oportunidades.

-Es que… no puedo entenderlo, Renesmee. Nunca…

-Lo sé, papá. Yo… yo no quería… - tuve que parar porque apenas podía respirar. No podía controlar mi llanto.

-Tú… alguien… ¿alguien te forzó? ¿Alguien se atrevió a…? – sentí cómo la furia volvía a apoderarse de mi padre, y mamá ahora me miraba con miedo.

-¡No! No. Es solo que… yo… yo no…

-¡¿Tú no qué, Renesmee?! ¿Tú no quieres el bebé? ¿Acaso tú quieres…? – su insinuación hizo que ahora la enfadada sea yo.

-¡Nunca! Es mi bebé. Y sí lo quiero tener. Lo voy a tener. Así ustedes no estén de acuerdo. No me importa. Es mi hijo. – mi madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero me miraba con ternura y emoción.

-Perdón, hija. Yo no quise…

-Lo sé, papá.

-Pero, hija, Renesmee, al menos tienes que explicarnos… - mis papás volvieron a acercarse a mi cama y se sentaron cada uno a un lado de mí.

-El doctor Gerandy dijo que, según los resultados, tienes 5 semanas de embarazo. – dijo mamá, tomando una de mis manos, dándome fuerzas. Yo asentí. Había pasado ya más de un mes desde esa noche.

-Creo que no es sorpresa decirles que… no estaba planificado… Y, con respecto a… - aún no estaba preparada para decirles quién era el padre de mi bebé, así que decidí armar una historia algo creíble al menos – Él no se encuentra ahora mismo en el país. Tuvo que… viajar a Europa, por trabajo. – vi claramente cómo mi padre se tensaba – pero, él volverá a inicios del mes próximo. Así que… prefiero esperar a que vuelva para decírselo. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, por lo que es mejor, creo yo, tenerlo frente a frente. Una vez él lo sepa…

-Tendrá que venir, por supuesto. Porque se va a hacer cargo del bebé. Si tuvo las agallas para… también será suficientemente hombre para afrontar las consecuencias.

-Como tú digas, papá. Pero yo prefiero que sepan su identidad, cuando él mismo venga y se presente en persona. Antes, no. – mi padre estaba listo para protestar.

-Pero, Renesmee…

-Yo lo prefiero así, papá. Tienes que respetar mi decisión. Lo siento, pero ya la he tomado. – papá suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Bella?

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero… como dices, tenemos que respetar tu decisión. Solo… hija, siempre has sabido que puedes contar con nosotros. De ahora en adelante, si surge algún problema, o quieres un consejo, o simplemente necesitas alguien con quién hablar, con quién desahogarte, háblanos. A mí o a tu padre. No calles. Por favor. – ella me habló con tanta ternura, con la preocupación presente en su mirada. Algún día, me dije, desearía que algún día llegue a ser tan buena madre como ella.

-Sí, mamá. Lo prometo. Y gracias por entender. A los dos. – pasaron varios minutos en que la habitación quedó en silencio, hasta que papá volvió a acercarse a mi cama y se volvió a sentar a mi costado.

-Así que… ahora seré el abuelito Edward. – lo miré con gratitud y amor, sonriendo. Al otro lado, mamá reía.

-Pues serás el abuelito más sexy de la historia. ¿Verdad, bebé? – mis manos fueron por instinto hasta mi vientre. Mamá colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías, y luego papá la imitó. Suspiré satisfecha.

El día no podía haberse vuelto mejor. Al menos por el momento. Ya luego tenía toda la noche para pensar qué hacer.

El rugido proveniente de mi estómago, rompió el momento feliz. Mis padres rieron al unísono y yo me sonrojé como un tomate. Y es que ahora que todo lo malo había pasado, me había entrado un hambre voraz.

Tres semanas habían pasado y yo aún no sabía qué hacer. No había intentado comunicarme con Jacob. Ni había ido a buscarlo. Incluso, no prendía la tv para no ver noticias de él. Cada vez que me ponía a pensar en él y en el bebé al mismo tiempo, mi cerebro se negaba a reaccionar. Después de lo que sucedió…

Cuatro días después de enterarme que estaba embarazada, estaba mirando por uno de los ventanales que daban hacia la calle, cuando vi que un auto se estacionaba en la puerta de la casa. Lo encontré medio sospechoso, así que me escondí y cuando vi quién salió del lado del piloto, casi me desmayo. Era Jacob. ¿Pero qué hacía en la puerta de mi casa? ¿Acaso alguien le había dicho…? Pero si solo lo sabían mis papás y los abuelos. Nadie más. Apenas, lo vi bajar del auto, corrí hacia Maggie y le supliqué que por favor si el hombre que iba a tocar la puerta preguntaba por mí, le dijera que me había ido de viaje a Europa y que no sabía cuándo iba a regresar. Y por si acaso, que le dijera que mis papás llegaban muy tarde del trabajo y salían muy temprano de casa en las mañanas. Volví a la ventana y vi cómo Maggie lo atendía. Él la escuchaba y vi un rastro de decepción en su rostro, pero no sabría decirlo con certeza, ya que no lo podía ver bien. Después de unos minutos, él se fue. Cuando fui al encuentro de Maggie, ella tenía una pequeña tarjeta en sus manos. Tenían números celulares y cuentas de correo electrónico de Jacob. Según Maggie, le pidió que me lo entregara o me haga saber de él, cuanto antes mejor. Yo guardé esa tarjeta y le pedí a Maggie que me guardara el secreto y no le diga a nadie que él había estado aquí.

Desde ese día, mi cabeza fue más que un lío.

Justo ahora, me encontraba recostada en el sofá más grande de la sala de mi casa, comiendo unas deliciosas uvas, tratando de pensar, pero hasta el momento no había conseguido nada productivo.

Unos segundos después, oí llegar a mamá. Oí que preguntaba dónde me encontraba y al obtener respuesta, corrió hacia la sala.

-Hija, mira lo que tengo aquí. – ella tenía una especie de cuaderno en sus manos. Era un cuaderno anillado. No me parecía nada especial, o fuera de lo común, o algo que me alegrara de ver.

-¿Qué…?

-Es un guión. – me dijo demasiado alegre.

-Oh. ¿Otro gran proyecto? – tal vez la habían contactado para formar parte de otra película de alto presupuesto.

-Bueno, no es un graaan proyecto. Se trata de una comedia romántica. Algo ligero, divertido.

-Genial. Digo, sé que igualmente harás perfectamente el papel. – ella se hizo un espacio, retirando un poco mis pies y se sentó.

-No has entendido. No voy a trabajar en esta película. – mamá me miraba profundamente, como queriéndome decir…

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Vamos, Renesmee. Sé que te aburres soberanamente aquí, estando todo el día en casa. Esto te puede ayudar a distraerte. Como dije, es un trabajo ligero y divertido. Además, creo que podrías interpretar el papel a la perfección.

-Mamá, no creo que…

-No seas así, Renesmee. Además, mira, es una película independiente. No es una gran producción. Ya tienen al protagonista masculino. Creo que se llama… Nahuel Slade. También es su primera actuación… bueno, como protagonista, pero da lo mismo. Vamos, hija, di que sí. ¿Al menos inténtalo? – ella me puso su carita de cachorrito tierno y dulce para convencerme.

¿Yo en una película?

Ni hablar. Había decidido no formar parte del mundo cinematográfico. Además, nunca había actuado ni de extra en una película. Sí para algún curso en la universidad, pero además de eso, nunca.

Puede que mamá tenga razón en que me aburro demasiado estando en casa, y podría distraerme grabando… pero aún así tenía que pensarlo bien. Tal vez, podría leer el guión…

"Interesante"

Eso fue lo único que dije, pero bastó para que mi madre casi me arrastrara a donde se estaban haciendo los castings para la película. Yo intenté resistirme, pero mi madre hacía como que no me escuchaba. Lo menos que pude hacer, ya resignada, fue tratar de memorizar algunas líneas. No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero esperaba que sirva de algo al menos.

Cuando llegaos, me presentaron con el director de la película y también el tal Nahuel, con quien tenía que hacer el casting. Leímos algunas líneas juntos. Al final, no fue necesario memorizar las líneas. Pronto, se me hizo tan natural actuar de aquella muchacha que me gustó un poco más.

El casting terminó y me dijeron que me llamarían cuando tengan los resultados de a quién habían escogido finalmente.

Mamá fue la que contestó el teléfono la tarde en que llamaron para informar que yo había sido escogida. Recibí felicitaciones de papá y mamá, por supuesto, que, emocionada, me decía lo bien que me la iba a pasar, y el excelente trabajo que iba a hacer.

Una semana después, mamá me acompañó al primer día de ensayo con todo el cast reunido. Me sentía como una niña de 4 años llevada por su madre al primer día del preescolar. Por supuesto, todos recibieron con los brazos abiertos a Isabella Cullen.

Aún faltaban algunos integrantes por llegar, cuando Nahuel hizo acto de presencia…

… En silla de ruedas y una yeso en casi toda la pierna derecha.

Todo fue rápido. En un instante, él explicaba cómo había sufrido una grave caída desde un segundo piso; y al siguiente, estaba diciendo que afortunadamente uno de sus amigos más allegados había aceptado el papel. El aludido entró en ese momento.

-Buenos días, gente. – saludó.

_Oh, no._

Fue lo primero que resonó en mi mente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

_**Hola, chicas… ¿podrán perdonarme? Sé que he estado ausente una considerable cantidad de meses… y… agradezco mucho a las que se tomaron la molestia de preguntarme si todo iba bien. La verdad no he estado bien, pero no quiero atosigarlas con mis problemas. Al final, todos nosotros tenemos problemas; lo importante es solucionarlos. Afortunadamente, yo encontré la manera y eso me dio la paz mental que tanto estaba buscando. Hace unas semanas actualicé mi otro fic, y así será de ahora en adelante. Después de publicar el epílogo de mi otra historia, publicaré el siguiente cap de esta. Pero ya no tardaré, lo prometo. Aunque, bueno, a decir verdad, tengo este fic avanzado. Ya tengo escritos 3 caps más, así que publicaré más seguido. Subiré los caps cad días para que puedan leerlos con tranquilidad. Espero de todo corazón que me hayan esperado y no abandonen la historia. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus palabras de aliento, sus comments que son mi mejor paga… por todo…**_

_**Nos leemos en el prox cap… chauuuuuuuuuuuu se me cuidan =D**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Mano muy Traviesa<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

_**JAKE POV**_

―¡Buenos días, gente! ―traté de sonar lo más alegre posible, porque la verdad no me consideraba el actor más emocionado del mundo.

Ayer por la noche había recibido una llamada de Nahuel, un viejo amigo al que conocí en un taller de actuación hace 5 años. Siempre nos mantuvimos comunicados, pero debido a mi apretado horario, muy pocas veces podíamos salir a tomarnos unos tragos. Y más en esta ocasión. Él estaba muy emocionado por su primer protagónico y yo estaba feliz por él.

Desafortunadamente, mi estado de ánimo cambió durante y después de esa llamada. Él sonaba sumamente preocupado y triste. Había sufrido una grave caída, lo que causó una fractura del fémur derecho, muchos hematomas y un esguince en la espalda. El hombre casi no podía hablar mientras estaba al teléfono. Yo escuchaba alucinado todo lo que él me decía. Lo comprendía. Yo me sentiría devastado si me hubiese pasado lo mismo.

Pero me envaré cuando escuché sus siguientes palabras: "Sé mi reemplazo, Jake. Puse todo de mí en ese proyecto. No puedo permitir que cualquier otro actor me suplante. Tú eres mi amigo. Por favor. Por nuestros años de amistad."

Me quedé en silencio por un largo rato, decidiendo, pensando. Me habían ofrecido un papel importante para una película de guerra. ¿Qué hacer?

En el último momento, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dije: "Está bien. Lo haré". Inmediatamente, mi puño se metió en mi boca, ante lo que había salido de ella. Iba a rechazar una gran producción por hacerle un favor a un amigo.

Después de mi respuesta, Nahuel hablaba emocionado, sobre el guión, que me lo enviaría en unos minutos, que el director era un genio, que la historia era hermosa y que su coestrella era una hermosura y a que no adivinaba de quién se trataba. "Será una sorpresa", me dijo. Yo no estaba de humor en ese momento, así que después de que me diera la dirección y hora para acercarme a comenzar las grabaciones, me despedí y me dirigí a tomar un par de vasos de whiskey. Luego, me recosté y me forcé a dormir.

Y, para variar, volví a soñar con ella. Eso ya formaba parte del final de todos mis días desde que la conocí.

…

Nahuel me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Les presento a Jacob Black, aunque creo que ya todos lo conocen. Él será mi reemplazo, ya que lamentablemente por obvias razones no podré formar parte del cast.

El director se me acercó y me dio la bienvenida, y así lo siguieron otros miembros de la producción.

Pero de pronto, había alboroto en la parte trasera del estudio.

―¿Se desmayó?

―¿Qué le pasó?

―¿Estará bien?

―Creo que ahora nos quedamos sin la coestrella de nuestro nuevo protagonista.

Oh, eso siempre sucedía. Me refiero al desmayo. Digo, yo siempre causaba que una que otra chica se desmayara, aunque esta vez ni la miré ni la saludé ni nada. Debe ser mi madurez que ha hecho que mi…

―¡Renesmee, hija, responde!

Mi cabeza giró con tanta rudeza y rapidez que hizo que mi cuello sonara horriblemente. Creo que me torcí unos huesos. Pero eso no me importaba. Ms ojos buscaban con desespero a la dueña de esa voz que acaba de gritar.

La vi.

Era Isabella Cullen. Su rostro era inconfundible. Ella lucía muy preocupada, desesperada, con miedo. La gente se iba amontonando a su alrededor, y yo casi los empujaba para acercarme.

Hasta que la vi.

Tendida en el suelo, e inconsciente, estaba Renesmee Cullen. No podía creerlo.

―¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ―gritaba Isabella.

En menos de un segundo, hice a un lado a todos los que me cerraban el paso y llegué hasta ellas.

―Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. ¿Puedo? ―le pregunté, haciendo ademán de tomar en mis brazos a Renesmee.

―Sí, por favor. Rápido.

La cargué con cuidado, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Rápidamente, su olor invadió mis fosas nasales. Mi corazón se apretó y no me importó. Había ansiado esto por mucho tiempo.

―Jacob, llévala directamente a la ambulancia. Están preparados.

Asentí a lo que me dijo el director de la película, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Isabella no paraba de hablarle a Renesmee, pero esta no respondía.

Ya casi cuando estábamos llegando, sentí una de sus manos reposar en mi pecho, justo al lado de su cabeza. Ella estaba reaccionando.

Los paramédicos se acercaron con la camilla y me indicaron que la recostara con suavidad. Les obedecí, pero no pude alejarme.

Ella me tenía agarrado de la chaqueta. Su puño se cerraba en el cuello de mi polo, llevando consigo también parte de mi casaca de cuero. En ese momento, su madre se acercó y vio lo que sucedía.

―Oh, disculpe. Ella hacía eso con su padre cuando era pequeña. Renesmee, cariño, tienes que soltarlo. ―le dijo Isabella como si en serio le hablara a una niña de 5 años.

Ella intentaba abrir el puño de su hija, pero no lo conseguía.

―No. ―susurró Renesmee. Ese pequeño movimiento de sus labios causó muchas cosas interesantes en mi interior.

―Cielo, él no es papá; es Jacob Black. Tienes que dejarlo ir.

Yo ya me encontraba divertido por la situación, así que solo escuchaba, sin intervenir.

Renesmee abrió un ojo lentamente y cuando vio quién era, alejó su mano inmediatamente de mi pecho y de mi ropa. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

―Lo siento. ―susurró.

Iba a responderle, pero su madre me ganó.

―¿Cómo te sientes, hija? ―Isabella comenzó a tocarla por todas partes, como corroborando ella misma que todo estuviera bien.

―Estoy bien, mamá. Solo fue un… simple desmayo. ―ambas se miraron de una forma extraña que no supe entender.

—Te dije que te comieras todo lo que coloqué para ti sobre la mesa. —le regañó su madre.

—Mamá, por favor. —casi le suplicó Renesmee.

Decidí intervenir. Carraspeé.

—Si gustan, puedo pedirle a… al director que vayamos a comer algo antes de comenzar. —ofrecí, mirándola.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. —respondió sin mirarme. Luego se dirigió a todos los presentes.— Lamento esto. No quise armar un alboroto.

El director se acercó a hablar con ella, y luego se decidió continuar el día.

Todos nos sentamos en una gran mesa y se dio inicio a una reunión. Se suponía que hoy comenzábamos a filmar, pero debido al cambio inesperado de protagonista, tenían que haber ciertos cambios y obviamente yo tenía que ser informado de las condiciones, la duración de las grabaciones, las locaciones, y otras cosas.

Renesmee y yo casi no hablamos en todo el día. Las pocas veces que le pregunté algo, ella solo contestaba con monosílabos. Me estaba evitando. Lo sabía. Solo que no entendía la razón. ¿Por la noche que pasamos?

No podía ser. Habían pasado meses. Y aunque yo no había olvidado ni un solo segundo de ella, saber que había sucedido me causaba muchas cosas, menos sentir repulsión, rechazo o negación. Entonces, ¿qué le pasaba a ella?

Oh, ahora entiendo. Claro. Debe ser eso. Ella debe estar avergonzada porque, así como Cenicienta, ella dejó olvidado algo en mi departamento. Claro. Eso es. Pero no era para tanto. Digo, puede ser que yo lleve esas bragas a casi todos los lugares a los que voy, pero para ella son unas bragas más. A menos que hayan sido como sus bragas favoritas o una de esas cosas de mujeres.

Como sea, cuanto tenga oportunidad, le diré que no se preocupe, que de hecho esas bragas ya no existían porque la que hace limpieza las había tirado a la basura. De ninguna manera le iba a devolver esas bragas. No. Ella no lo sabría nunca, así que…

—¡Jake! —reacciones después de escuchar que me llamaban.

—¿Sí?

—Te dije hace treinta minutos que vinieras para hablar sobre las locaciones.

—Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento. Me distraje un momento. —fui junto con el productor hacia la oficina de John, el director de la película. Sí, por fin sabía cómo se llamaba. Ahí ya se encontraba él, algunos miembros de la producción y… mi agente.

Casi me había asesinado cuando la había llamado para decirle que había aceptado grabar una película independiente en vez del otro gran proyecto que la tenía de cabeza. Al final, tuvo que aceptar mi decisión. Al menos se alegró un poco cuando se enteró que Renesmee sería mi co-estrella. Hasta ahora no entendía por qué fue lo único que la calmó de su arranque.

—¡Jake! —escuché que John me llamaba, y sintiendo inmediatamente un pellizco proveniente de los dedos de mi querida agente.

—¿Decían? —traté de poner mi expresión más seria y comenzar a prestarles atención.

—¡Dios, hombre! Llevamos llamándote hace horas. ¿En qué mundo estás? —me preguntó John, riéndose.

Yo sólo sonreí torcidamente y negué con la cabeza.

Oh, yo tal vez me encontraba en el mundo de "Las bragas de Nessie y yo".

_Nessie._

La tendría nuevamente. Ese era un hecho.

Pero parecía que me iba a tardar mucho para lograrlo.

Cinco días ya habían pasado y seguíamos igual. No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Y menos hablar de esa noche y de sus bragas, no si su mamá estaba siempre con ella. O más bien, no si ella estaba todo el tiempo pegada a su mamá. Y es que parecía una lapa. Parecía su siamesa. Y ya no sabía si hacía esto también para evitarme. ¿Tanto así?

Hoy ya era el sexto día, así que veremos qué tal.

Yo siempre llegaba más temprano. Para escabullirme en el estacionamiento y observarla llegar. Era hermoso verla sonreír genuinamente a su madre, verla actuar con naturalidad. Me hacía conocerla mejor, me hacía… desear que sea así conmigo.

Esta vez, ella llegó sola. Y lucía muy nerviosa. Se mordía el labio cada tres segundos, y miraba a todos lados, como sabiendo que yo la estaba observando. Me escabullí nuevamente y me adentré en el estudio. Ella no podía saber que yo me escondía para espiarla todos los días.

La mañana comenzó como todas las anteriores. Ella había explicado a todos que desde hoy, su madre ya no podría acompañarla debido a que se había emprendido en un proyecto como productora.

Eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros. Ahora iba a estar sola.

La tendría sólo para mí.

Otro anuncio importante fue que el día de mañana podríamos comenzar con las grabaciones. Por fin. John había dicho que nosotros tendríamos una buena química como pareja, y que no era necesario ensayar mucho. Yo acepté encantado. Estaba ansioso.

Pero no todo podía ser bueno.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, y me emprendí en seguir a Renesmee para comer juntos, un alboroto en las afueras del estudio llamó mi atención. Había paparazis por todos lados, acosando a una persona. Cuando estiré el cuello para ver de quién se trataba, supe lo que sucedía.

A lo lejos, vi la silueta de Renesmee detenerse y ver desde las sombras a los paparazis. Ella sintió mi mirada y volteó hacia mí. Nos miramos por lo que parecieron horas. No supe interpretar lo que había en sus ojos. Ella desvió su mirada hacia mi costado, y en ese momento sentí unos brazos rodearme t flashes dispararse hacia mí, puesto que nos encontrábamos casi en el estacionamiento subterráneo del estudio y estaba un poco oscuro.

Renesmee sonrió con tristeza y se fue. Quise en ese instante tirar a Leah y correr detrás de Nessie, pero me contuve solo por respeto. La llevé dentro, indicando a los guardias de la entrada que no dejaran pasar a ninguno de los paparazis. Tiré del brazo de Leah hacia un lugar apartado y al llegar la solté.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —le pregunté con brusquedad.

—Sólo vine a visitarte, Jake. —contestó ella fingiendo inocencia. Golpeé con mi puño la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

—¡No! Sé perfectamente lo que intentas hacer. ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada! Si antes hicimos que nos fotografiaran juntos fue porque casi nos obligaron a hacerlo. Nada más. Por publicidad. Y tú y yo lo sabíamos perfectamente. Tú no me quieres y yo a ti tampoco. Entonces, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Lo hace sólo por fama? ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? ¡Tú no necesitas esto para ser famosa! Haz películas, series, spots, o involúcrate con otro pendejo que busque lo mismo que tú, pero ¡no vengas a hacer esa mierda conmigo! ¿Entendiste? Si lo vuelves a intentar, Leah, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Estaba totalmente furioso. Sin dejarla decir ni una sola palabra, me fui echando humo, rogando tener suerte para evitar a los paparazis y huir de ellos para buscar a Renesmee. Tenía que hablar con ella ahora…

… Pero no lo conseguí. La busqué y busqué pero no di con ella. No tenía ganas de comer, así que casi una hora después, regresé al estudio. Ingresé por la parte trasera por si los paparazis seguían allí.

Una vez dentro, busqué nuevamente a Renesmee. En el set de grabación estaban casi todos, pero ella no. John me dijo que aún no regresaba, así que, disculpándome un momento, me dirigí hacia el recibidor para esperarla.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó una voz conocida. Era Leah. Estaba seguro. ¿Tan obstinada era que aún no se iba? Tal vez estaba tratando de llamar la atención nuevamente.

Con paso desganado, me dirigí hacia el origen de su "grito desesperado". Provenía de las escaleras de emergencia hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡Por favor! —gritó nuevamente, ahora llorando. Froté mis ojos con ambas manos, dándome paciencia.

—¿Ahora qué…? —me paralicé donde me encontraba, mirando escaleras abajo.

Leah estaba llorando, asustada, desesperada, sin saber qué hacer. Se encontraba de rodillas, inclinada hacia adelante, sin saber si tocar o no al cuerpo inconsciente que yacía delante de ella.

Renesmee.

Ella estaba allí, desmadejada. Y había sangre que, al parecer, provenía de uno de sus muslos.

Me lancé por las escaleras, asustado. Y me tiré al costado de Renesmee, haciendo a un lado a Leah de un manotazo.

—¡Nessie! —la llamé, pero no respondió. Dos de mis dedos fueron a su cuello para tomarle el pulso. Estaba un poco débil. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le hiciste? —casi grité a Leah.

—Jake, yo… te juro… que no provoqué esto… No la empujé. Ella tropezó y… te lo juro, Jake. —decía sin parar de llorar. Se había rodado por las escaleras.

La levanté lo más suavemente posible. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital. Rápido.

—Pero…

—¡Sígueme, Leah!

Ella obedeció y fue corriendo detrás de mí.

Ya en el estacionamiento, saqué con dificultad las llaves de mi auto con mi mano ensangrentada y se las lancé a Leah.

—¡Conduce!

—¿Qué?

—¡Conduce, maldición!

Leah abrió una de las puertas traseras de mi camioneta y me adentré junto con Renesmee, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo. El auto fue encendido y puesto en marcha.

—¿A d-dónde?

—Al Cedars-Sinai. Es el que nos queda más cerca. ¡De prisa!

Mientras el auto avanzaba, inspeccioné el rostro y cuerpo de Renesmee. No veía ninguna herida en la pierna. Tal vez la cadera o la parte baja de la espalda. Tenía que encontrar la herida si quería parar el sangrado.

Me daba miedo moverla. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que hacerlo si quería evitar que perdiera demasiada sangre. Levanté un poco su pierna izquierda. Nada. La pierna derecha. Tampoco. Lo coloqué de costado. Ninguna herida a la vista.

¿Entonces…?

—Ella está sangrando por… ya sabes. No lo entiendo. —Leah hablaba sin dejar de mira la carretera.

Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Ness estaba sangrando por…? ¿Como el periodo menstrual? Tal vez ella estaba con la regla, y luego se cayó por las escaleras y por eso…

—¿Sabes si ella…? —Leah no terminó su pregunta, y yo no la pude captar.

—Ella, ¿qué Leah? —comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero iba a contestarme…

… Cuando sentí un movimiento en mi regazo y un gemido lastimero salió de los labios de Renesmee.

Mis manos volaron a su rostro.

—Renesmee, ¿puedes oírme? —ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad y fijó su mirada en mí. Intensa. Penetrante. Transmitía miedo, dolor y súplica.

—Jac-ob… Jacob… no lo dejes… —cada palabra era como un puñal enterrándose cada vez más en mi corazón. Ella estaba sufriendo mucho.

—Shhh… todo estará bien. Te pondrás bien. —le susurré con suavidad, acercando más mi rostro al suyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No dejes que muera… por favor… —gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y sollozos hirientes eran emitidos por sus labios, haciéndome sentir como el hombre más inútil del universo en este momento.

No comprendía lo que me decía.

—Sálvalo… no lo dejes… Jacob… —sus sollozos se convirtieron en gemidos y dos segundo después volvió a perder la consciencia.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Leah, y a continuación sentí el carro acelerar, haciendo chocar mi espalda contra el asiento.

—¿Qué…?

—Tenemos que apresurarnos. Ya vamos a llegar. Cuando estemos allí, abriré tu puerta y bajarás a Renesmee con mucho cuidado. Mientras, yo iré a conseguí un doctor y una camilla para transportarla. ¿Entendiste? —me preguntó con urgencia.

—Sí. —estaba confundido. No entendía por qué el humor de Leah había cambiado. ¿Qué estaba mal… además de lo obvio?

—Llegamos. Muévete, Jacob.

Leah saltó del auto, abrió mi puerta y fue corriendo a la entrada del hospital. Yo cogí a Renesmee y, obedeciendo a Leah, la saqué con mucha delicadeza.

Cuando traspasé las puertas del hospital, varias enfermeras se acercaron corriendo, empujando una camilla. Me ayudaron a recostar a Nessie y volvieron a empujar la camilla, llevándose por un pasillo.

Sin querer alejarme, cogí una mano de Nessie y corrí junto con las enfermeras. En el camino, le tomaban el pulso, abrieron uno de sus ojos y lo enfocaron con una linterna pequeña, daban indicaciones que yo no podía comprender.

Hasta que llegó un doctor y recibió la información de las enfermeras. Dos de ellas corrieron hacia unas puertas dobles y las abrieron de par en par, y la sostuvieron así.

—No puede pasar, joven. —me dijo el doctor.

—Pero…

—Tiene que aguardar en la sala de espera. —una enfermera rompió el agarre de mi mano en la de Nessie y vi cómo desaparecían con ella las puertas. Sólo pude alcanzar a ver cómo comenzaban a cortar las ropas de Renesmee, hasta que se cerraron las puertas. —¿Es usted un familiar? —mis ojos se fijaron en el sujeto delante de mí.

—S-soy su novio. —las palabras salieron por voluntad propia. Sabía que no me creerían si me inventaba que era mi hermana y si le revelaba que solo era una especie de amigo/compañero de trabajo, no me darían más información sobre cómo se encontraba ella.

—Entiendo. Si puede contactar a un familiar directo, hágalo. Apenas tenga noticias, se lo informaré. Ahora vaya a la sala de espera.

Dicho esto, el doctor también desapareció tras las puertas dobles.

—¿Joven? —una enfermera me llamó —¿Es usted familiar directo de la señorita Renesmee? —me preguntó.

—Yo… soy su novio.

—Entiendo. Debido a que la señorita Renesmee se atiende en este hospital y está teniendo sus controles aquí, no hay necesidad de que me brinde mayor información de vital importancia, además de la que me dio la muchacha que vino con ustedes, sobre el accidente ocurrido. Sin embargo, se tienen que firmar unos papeles y hemos intentado comunicarnos con los padres de la señorita Cullen, pero no responden. Si usted tuviera algún otro número telefónico, le pido que intente comunicarse con ellos y les informe sobre lo ocurrido y que tienen que acercarse cuanto antes. De todos modos, seguiremos intentando con los teléfonos que tenemos registrados. —yo solo asentí y cuando me iba a dirigir a la sala de espera, ella volvió a hablar. —Y, ¿joven? Tenga fe. Ellos estarán bien. —me dirigió una sonrisa cálida y se retiró.

La confusión volvió a mí. Mi cabeza era un lío, mientras deambulaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera. Justo cuando estaba por sentarme en uno de los sofás, mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Leah.

"_Jacob, lo siento. Mi representante me llamó debido a una reunión que tenía programada para hoy y tuve que irme. En verdad, lamento mucho todo esto. Volveré lo antes posible para saber cómo está Renesmee. Adiós."_

Y yo que estaba pensando abarrotarla de preguntas, ya que al parecer ella entendía, más que yo, lo que estaba pasando con Renesmee.

_Sálvalo… no lo dejes… Jacob…_

Después de algunos minutos, me percaté de mi apariencia y fui a los servicios higiénicos a lavarme un poco. Me quité la polera para quedar con una camiseta delgada de manga corta. No sé cuántas veces mojé mi rostro, pero como no pasaba nada, me resigné, y volví a la sala de espera.

Estuve sentado un momento, cuando escuché que me llamaban. Pensé que era para informarme sobre el estado de Renesmee, pero en realidad solicitaban mi presencia para recoger las llaves de mi auto, que había dejado Leah en recepción, y estacionarlo adecuadamente.

Así lo hice. Y cuando estuve de vuelta, pregunté por si ya se sabía algo de Nessie, pero aún nada. Me senté nuevamente en un sofá individual y comencé a recordar nuevamente sus palabras.

_Sálvalo… no lo dejes… Jacob…_

_La señorita Renesmee se atiende en este hospital…_

_Jac-ob… Jacob… no lo dejes…_

_Y está teniendo sus controles aquí…_

_No dejes que muera… por favor…_

_Tenga fe. Ellos estarán bien._

_Sálvalo._

_Sálvalo._

No p…

—¿Familiares de Renesmee Cullen? —paré de pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido con Nessie y me puse de pie de un salto. Era el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Nessie.

—Aquí.

—Acompáñeme, por favor. —lo obedecí. Caminando detrás de él como un robot. De pronto, me sentía ansioso, asustado, nervioso, pero también quería saber el estado de Nessie. Necesitaba saberlo. Saber que ella estaba bien.

Saqué mi celular y miré la pantalla. 2:30 pm.

Wow. Había pasado casi una hora.

El doctor se detuvo. Abrió una puerta.

—Adelante. —pasé por su lado. Y luego me quedé parado allí dentro de la oficina como una estatua —Tome asiento, por favor. —me senté. Silencio. El doctor carraspeó. —Bien, primeramente, déjeme presentarme. Soy el doctor Randall Smith, y según me informaron unas enfermeras, es usted Jacob Black.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Ninguna de ellas me había solicitado mi nombre. Oh, pero pudieron haberme reconocido…

—Es correcto, doctor.

—Bien, señor Black. Según el testimonio de la señorita… —abrió el folio que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo repasó con la vista —Leah Clearwater, la paciente Renesmee Cullen rodó por unas escaleras. —el doctor pidió mi confirmación y yo solo asentí —Esta caída produjo golpes leves y una contusión en el cráneo, pero nada de qué preocuparse. —suspiré aliviado por un segundo… ¿y entonces por qué el sangrado? —Sin embargo, lo preocupante del caso es el bebé.

Mi respiración se aceleró. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban.

¿El bebé?

—¿El… bebé? —repetí mis pensamientos con voz temblorosa.

—Efectivamente. La caída causó una hemorragia interna, lo cual fue contraproducente para el bebé. Y más aún ahora que se encuentra en el primer trimestre de gestación. Fue por ello que tuvimos que intervenirla de inmediato, para detener la hemorragia y evitar un aborto espontáneo.

Aborto.

Aborto.

Miré al doctor con miedo.

—No se preocupe. Pudimos controlarlo. Como sabe, el feto se encuentra protegido por el saco amniótico y las paredes del útero, que amortiguaron la caída. Además de que imagino que la madre protegió su vientre con sus brazos y demás partes de su cuerpo. Es una reacción usual en gestantes el preferir lastimarse en cualquier zona del cuerpo con tal de proteger su vientre. Lo inusual fue el sangrado, ya que generalmente por accidentes como estos se obtienen contusiones, fracturas, que pueden ser controlados con suma facilidad; pero descubrimos que en algún momento antes de la caída, la paciente debió haber resbalado, lo cual causó un estiramiento y eso trajo consigo un desgarre muscular interno. Por ello, se desencadenó la hemorragia. Como le informé anteriormente, no es bueno que una gestante sangre, ya que afecta negativamente la salud del feto, pero la trajeron a tiempo y pudimos evitar una pérdida. Ahora, ambos se encuentran fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, se debe guardar reposo por un tiempo. Además no de debe olvidar…

El doctor seguía hablando, pero no pude captar ninguna de sus palabras.

Un bebé.

Renesmee iba a ser madre.

Y yo…

Un dolor muy grande se instaló en mi corazón y no lo pude entender.

Bueno, tal vez sí. Es decir, un bebé. Un hijo. Era mucha responsabilidad.

Quizá por eso Renesmee a veces ni me miraba, me evadía. Era por eso. Por su bebé. Y… por el padre del bebé. El padre.

Mi teoría cambió cuando imágenes de Renesmee y mías, juntos, aquella noche pasaron por mi mente.

Quizás ella me evadía no por su embarazo, sino porque había estado conmigo en esas circunstancias. Había sido infiel al padre de su hijo conmigo y por ello no podía verme a la cara.

Porque esa noche, ambos nos entregamos a la pasión. Fue tan salvaje. Descuidado.

Descuidado.

¿Renesmee habría estado embarazada ya en ese momento?

Yo fui un animal esa noche. Pero ella no se quejó.

Pero, ahora que recordaba, si ambos terminamos en mi departamento y en mi cama, fue porque bebimos demasiado…

Si ella hubiese estado embarazada, no hubiese bebido alcohol. Se supone que las embarazadas no pueden consumir alcohol.

Tal vez ella no estaba embarazada en ese entonces.

Tal vez…

Sentí cómo la sangré huía de mi rostro.

Tal vez… yo…

—¿Sr. Black? ¿Se encuentra bien? —oí que me preguntaba el doctor.

Yo… yo…

Fijé mis ojos en los del doctor Smith.

—¿Cuántos… cuánto tiempo tiene Renesmee de embarazo? —le pregunté casi en un susurro. El doctor sonrió como si fuera una pregunta frencuente.

—Bueno, según los estudios, tiene diez semanas de gestación, sr. Black.

Diez semanas. Diez semanas.

Calculé el tiempo desde aquella noche rápidamente en mi cabeza.

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos.

Yo… yo… era probable que yo sea el padre de ese bebé.

Yo. Yo.

—Bien, señor Black, si no tiene más preguntas, eso sería todo. Tiene que volver a la sala de espera. En estos momentos ya deben estar instalando a la señorita Renesmee en una habitación para que pueda recibir visitas. Tardarán diez minutos. Apenas esté lista, pasaré a avisarle y llevarlo a la habitación de su novia. —el hombre se puso de pie y yo también lo hice como un autómata. Me di media vuelta. Vi cómo el doctor pasaba por mi lado y me abría la puerta.

—Oh, señor Black, casi lo olvidaba. Sólo quería informarle que tenemos muy en cuenta que la señorita Renesmee, pero principalmente usted, son personalidades públicas, por lo que los medios intentarán obtener información sobre la situación. Le hago saber que el hospital Cedars-Sinai tiene una amplia experiencia en estos casos y le aseguramos total discreción. No se filtrará ningún tipo de información a la prensa ni redes sociales. De eso nos encargamos nosotros. Así que pierda cuidado. —solo asentí y salí.

Volví a deambular por los pasillos, pero esta vez no sabía si estaba tomando el camino correcto.

Iba a ser padre.

Yo. Jacob Black. Iba a tener un hijo.

Demonios. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Por qué ella no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué?

Pero, esperen. ¿Cómo que "qué iba a hacer"? Obviamente, tenía que responder por mis actos.

¡Dios! ¡Ser padre! ¡A los 23 años! ¡Sin ningún plan de por medio! ¡Sin siquiera conocer del todo a la que sería la madre de mi hijo!

Lo único que sabía era su nombre y que era una diosa en la cama, y que sus ojos eran tan profundos y hermosos; y sus labios, gruesos, rosados, suaves; y su cabello… su cabello era mi perdición. No. Borro eso. Toda ella era mi perdición.

De igual manera, ¡no sabía nada más! No la conocía realmente.

Y aun así tendríamos un hijo.

Pero, pero… ¿y si me estaba adelantando? ¿Y si yo no era el padre del bebé?

Una sensación extraña se instaló en mi corazón.

Si yo no era el padre, sería mejor, ¿no?

Si en realidad no iba a tener un hijo con una casi desconocida sería un alivio, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

_¡Jacob Black!_

¿Verdad?

Siendo francos…

—¿Señor? ¿Necesita ayuda? —Volteé hacia la voz —¡Oh! S-Señor Black. ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? —iba a negar pero pensé que necesitaba sentarme ahora mismo.

—Ehm… ¿Sala de espera? —susurré sin mirarla.

—Oh, claro. Sígame, por favor. —caminé lentamente detrás de ella —Estaba usted yendo en dirección contraria. Se dirigía hacia el área pre-natal.

Mi cabeza, hasta ese momento gacha, se levantó como por voluntad propia y me quedé mirando a la joven enfermera delante de mí.

—¿Pre… natal? —balbuceé.

—Ehm Ehm… s-sí- El área donde… donde se encuentran los recién nacidos.

Mierda. ¿Por qué me estaba dirigiendo hacia ese lugar?

_No sabías que en esa dirección se encontraba "ese lugar", genio._

Aaah, cierto. Pero, pero ¿entonces? ¿Era como… el destino? ¿Mi destino? ¡Oh, mierda! Algo estaba mal conmigo.

Sólo estaba caminando, vagando mientras pensaba algunas cosas. No tenía nada que ver con el destino. ¿Qué rayos era el destino para mí? Nunca me había interesado en esas tonterías. Porque eran tonterías.

_¿Seguro?_

¡Cállate, cállate!

—¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó alguien. Oh, sí, la enfermera.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí, claro. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la sala de espera?

—Uhm, le decía justamente que frente a usted está la entrada a dicha habitación. —miré al frente y, efectivamente, a unos cuantos pasos, había una entrada con un letrero enorme encima. "SALA DE ESPERA". Parpadeé un par de veces. Respiré hondo y volteé hacia la chica, dibujando una sonrisa torcida.

—Gracias… —me detuve para mirar el pequeño identificador donde estaba su nombre —Helena.

Ella sólo se quedó mirándome y trató de sonreír, pero no le salió bien. Si no tendría un asunto muchísimo más importante ahora, probablemente me aprovecharía de su estado.

Di media vuelta y me fui a sentar a un sofá.

Tenía mucho qué pensar.

Mucho.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

—Edward, creo que ya deberíamos regresar.

—Oooh… ¿Desesperada por estar a solas? —dijo en son de broma, pero al ver mi cara, su expresión cambió —¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó ahora preocupado.

—No… siento algo… no sé. No me siento bien. Quiero regresar. Ir a casa. Recostarme.

—¿No irás a la productora?

—No por hoy. Les llamaré explicándoles mi malestar. Sé que entenderán. Vámonos, por favor.

—Está bien, cariño. Sólo déjame pagar la cuenta.

Yo sólo asentí.

Se suponía que hoy era nuestra salida que hacíamos todos los meses, en donde nos olvidábamos de todo y nos centrábamos sólo en nosotros. Habíamos dejado todos los aparatos telefónicos que teníamos, en el auto de Edward. Como siempre. Pero esta vez… simplemente sentía la necesidad de volver… de estar en casa… era algo que…

—Listo. Vamos, amor. — Edward me ayudó a pararme y me llevó a la salida, rodeándome la cintura.

Llegamos al aparcamiento, ubicamos su auto, mi esposo me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré. Instantáneamente, busqué nuestros celulares. Edward entró al auto también.

—Los puse en la guantera. — me dijo, adivinando lo que estaba buscando —¿Llamarás a la productora ahora? —abrí la guantera y saqué los móviles. Prendí el mío.

—No, sólo quería… —vi que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas. Y mensajes de voz. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Edward, mientras prendía su móvil.

—No… es sólo… tengo varias llamadas perdidas de un mismo número. Y mensajes de voz. —él no me respondió, así que levanté la vista para mirarlo. Parecía sorprendido mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular —¿Sucede algo?

—Yo… también tengo muchas llamadas perdidas. —se quedó mirándome, tratando de entender qué sucedía. Mi respiración se aceleró. Rápidamente, marqué la casilla de voz para escuchar el primer mensaje. Con la mano temblando, llevé el aparato a mi oreja.

"_Señora Cullen, le hablamos del Hospital Cedars-Sinai. Requerimos su presencia con urgencia. Su hija, la señorita Renesmee Cullen, ha sufrido un accidente y en estos momentos está siendo tratada. Le pedimos se acerque lo antes posible. Hasta luego."_

—No. No, no, no. —comencé a temblar con mayor fuerza. Sentía el llanto aproximarse y las ganas de gritar junto con él. No podía ser posible.

—¿Bella? Amor, ¿qué sucede? Estás asustándome.

—Tenemos… tenemos que ir al hospital. —balbuceé.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tenemos que ir al Cedars! ¡Rápido! ¡Renesmee ha sufrido un accidente! —grité desesperada.

Edward estaba pálido y se había quedado inmóvil.

—¡Por favor, Edward! ¡Date prisa! ¡Nuestra hija! — él sacudió la cabeza y me miró. Cogió mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Escúchame. Tranquila. Renesmee estará bien. Ya lo verás. —se oía como si tratara de convencerme a mí, pero también a él, de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Por favor. Sólo quiero verla. Quiero verla, Edward. — sollocé. Él depositó un beso en mi frente y se volvió al volante.

—Abróchate el cinturón… Ella está bien… lo sé.

Y sin más, aceleró.

Llevé todo el camino tratando de calmarme, pero no podía. Así se tratara de una pequeña caída, no podía evitar sentirme preocupada, ansiosa por verla. Saber que ella estaba bien. Que el bebé estaba bien.

¡Dios! El bebé… si algo le pasaba… sería un fuerte, doloroso golpe para todos, pero aún más para Renesmee. No quería ni imaginármelo.

Edward también intentaba calmarme, pero nada lo lograría, más que si la veía y la tenía cerca para abrazarla, hacerle saber que estaba allí con ella…

Apenas Edward estacionó, salí volando, tirando la puerta. Entré corriendo al hospital. Pregunté por mi hija y me indicaron que subiera al tercer piso. Edward iba atrás de mí. Fuimos directo a la recepción del piso 3.

—¿En qué habitación se encuentra Renesmee Cullen? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué doctor la está tratando? —abarroté de preguntas a la enfermera.

—Señora Cullen, en estos momentos están trasladando a la señorita Renesmee a una habitación privada. Según el informe del doctor Randall Smith, ya se encuentra estable, pero permítame llamarlo para que le brinde los detalles. Tome asiento, por favor.

Sentí alivio cuando me dijo que Renesmee ya estaba estable, pero aun así necesitaba verla.

Edward me rodeó los hombros y fuimos juntos a sentarnos a uno de los sofás. Recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de mi esposo y respiré su olor, para tranquilizarme. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Miré alrededor de la sala, y vi en uno de los sofás a un hombre, encorvado, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Me parecía conocido. Él pasó sus manos por su rostro, refregándoselo. Y cuando levantó la cabeza, pude reconocerlo. Era Jacob Black, el compañero de trabajo de Renesmee. Tal vez, él la habría traído. Estaba segura que él podría brindarme más información sobre la situación de Renesmee. Iba a dirigirme a él, cuando fui interrumpida.

—¿Familiares de Renesmee Cullen? — tres personas en la sala se pusieron de pie de un salto, incluyendo a Edward y a mí. El otro fue… Jacob Black. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, hasta que nos paramos y nos dirigimos al doctor, que tenía a una enfermera junto a él. Lo miré a los ojos. Ambos nos miramos por 3 segundos, antes que él desviara la vista.

Edward fue el primero en hablar.

—Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra mi hija?

—Señor Cullen, señora Cullen, los estaba esperando. Acompáñenme a mi oficina, por favor. Pero, antes… ¿Señor Black? Siga a la enfermera. Lo llevará a la habitación de la señorita Renesmee. Ella despertará en cualquier momento. —le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Jacob no nos miró en ningún momento. Simplemente, caminó detrás de la enfermera. La confusión podía palparse. ¿Por qué había dejado entrar a Jacob si se suponía que él no era más que un amigo de Renesmee? Edward habló nuevamente.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué ha permitido que ese hombre vaya a la habitación de mi hija, en vez de dar ese pase a nosotros, que somos sus padres? — él casi sonaba furioso. Mientras, el doctor parecía calmado.

—Lo comprendo, señor Cullen. Sé que ustedes son los padres de la señorita Renesmee. Pero el sr. Black es el padre del bebé, y según la política del hospital, él debe entrar primero a ver a la paciente. Pero no se preocupe. Démosles unos minutos de intimidad, y luego podrán acompañarlos ustedes. Estén tranquilos, su hija ya no corre peligro.

Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado inmóviles.

¿Jacob Black era el padre del bebé de Renesmee?

¿Jacob Black?

Sentí cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba. Sabía lo que pasaría si no intentaba tranquilizarlo. Si Jacob era el padre, ¿entonces por qué no se había presentado ante nosotros? Es más, nos habíamos visto numerosas veces, me había ayudado una vez, y a Renesmee, y a pesar de eso, no había tenido la bondad de acercarse a nuestra casa como le había prometido a Renesmee. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Edward comenzaba a respirar con fuerza, así que decidí actuar.

—Muchas gracias doctor. Permítanos un segundo, por favor. — él asintió y yo arrastré a Edward hacia un rincón de la sala.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —me preguntó con la voz ronca. Estaba furioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees eso? —me estaba amargando también. ¿Acaso él creía que yo sabía que ese hombre era el padre de nuestro nieto y no se lo había dicho?

—Tú llevaste a Renesmee para grabar esa película y de pronto Black se convierte en el co-protagonista de Renesmee. Me parece demasiada coincidencia. —hablaba con los dientes apretados.

—No es así. Yo nunca me imaginé que él fuera el padre del bebé. Renesmee y él casi nunca hablaban. Yo estaba siempre con ella. Lo habría sabido.

—¿Entonces…?

—No lo sé. Pero en unos minutos, lo sabremos. Tú y yo. No creo que nuestra hija nos haya mentido. Pero definitivamente alguien está mintiendo. Y lo vamos a descubrir. Renesmee tiene muchas preguntas que responder. — con determinación, me volví hacia el médico y le pedí que fuéramos a su oficina para saber qué había sucedido con Renesmee y cómo se encontraban ella y el bebé. Luego, hablaríamos con ella. Largo y tendido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

**Hola, chicas… no saben cuánto lamento haberme tardado, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de publicar. Como le dije a una lectora, he tenido el capítulo casi terminado desde hace meses y no he podido subirlo antes. Tuve una primera versión terminada que intenté publicar, pero FF no me lo permitía, no sabía por qué. A veces se vuelve loquito o tal vez la red se sobrecarga. O tal vez el problema era mi pc. No lo sé. Así que, continué el cap hasta dejarlo aquí. Casi me da un patatús cuando no encontraba mi USB, pero finalmente lo hallé y apenas pude subí el cap. De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que lo he dejado en una parte interesante, así que comenzaré a escribir lo antes posible para no demorarme tanto. Ahora ya tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que espero subir caps en menos tiempo. **

**Chicas, muchas muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus rr's, sus PM's, sus favs, sus alertas… son fabulosas! Sus palabras son de gran ayuda para mí. Graciaaaaaasss! ;)**

**Ahora, seré como toda escritora de fics… me regalan un rr? Porfiiiitas? *-***

**Quiero emocionarme… siempre me emocionan sus palabras. Así es más fácil continuar escribiendo… porfis no me abandonen… nos leemos en el próx cap… díganme en cuánto tiempo quieren el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Cuídenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee.**

**Lyhaane.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meter; yo solo plasmo mis ocurrencias y juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Mano muy Traviesa<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**NESSIE POV**

Me sentía aletargada, adormecida… mi mente en blanco… sólo intentando sentir… más…

Pero apenas lo conseguí, deseé volver a mi estado anterior…

Imágenes, como fotografías, una tras otra, pasaban velozmente por mi cabeza, taladrándola, ocasionando un fuerte y prolongado dolor que me hacía retorcer, o eso sentía yo. Mi respiración se aceleró, mis latidos cual tambores azotaban mi pecho…

Quería que parara, que parara… quería gritar, pero no encontraba mi voz, tampoco podía ver, mis ojos se negaban a abrir. Sentía que iba a explotar. Explotar.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, la calma vino hacia mí, como una ola que me cubría y me inundaba de paz. Adiós dolor. Me sentía relajada, ligera, como una pluma. Estaba quedando inconsciente otra vez, lo sabía. Por lo que, antes de no volver a sentir, forcé mis ojos a abrirse... y todo lo que vi fue blanco, blanco puro… y una luz intensa… y en el fondo una sombra que se acercaba a mí, una imponente sombra… ¿sería mi padre?

Quería llamarlo, pero la inconsciencia me llamaba, me seducía… y al final ganó la batalla.

Respiré hondo.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, no había sentido los recuerdos taladrar mi cabeza, sino más bien palpé mi regreso a la realidad y supe a los 3 segundos que me encontraba en un hospital. Y claro, el atroz recuerdo de mí cayendo por una escalera me dijo que a causa de ello me encontraba aquí. Pero no pudo ser tan grave, ¿verdad? Mi bebé y yo estábamos bien, ¿cierto? Yo lo protegí, yo lo protegí, estaba segura… Sí, él o ella estaba bien. Está bien.

Pero de pronto, recordé la sangre, sangre que salía de mi cuerpo… un fuerte dolor por la caída. La confusión y frustración de no saber exactamente de dónde provenía ese dolor, y mi desesperación en todo momento por proteger a mi bebé. Alguien debía darme respuestas. Tenía que saber que ambos estábamos bien.

Recordé la gran sombra que vi en la habitación antes. Ahora estaba segura que era la de mi padre. Y si mi padre estaba aquí, también mamá… Y si ella estaba aquí… oh, Dios, también la abuela Reneé.

Oh, ahora anhelo la inconsciencia ¡Sí, Señor! Pero no, suponía que había acabado el efecto del sedante. Era tarde. Tenía que enfrentar el drama, la preocupación… y dar muchas explicaciones.

Volví a respirar hondo. Había llegado la hora.

Pestañeé, preparando mis ojos para la intensa luz. Abrí poco a poco los ojos, sabía lo que vendría en 3… 2… 1…

1…

1…

1…

Y nada.

No llanto de la abuela Reneé.

No dramatismo de mi madre.

No extrema preocupación al borde de la locura de mi padre.

Nada.

Enfoqué mi mirada y puede ver la habitación… vacía.

Estaba realmente vacía. No había nadie. Y eso era extraño.

A menos que nadie supiera aún lo que me había pasado. Y si eso era verdad, no tardaría en llegar todo lo anterior.

Pero de pronto un sonido. Agua corriendo. Una pequeña luz.

En el extremo derecho de la habitación había una puerta, por debajo de ella se filtraba un rayo de luz, y del otro lado se oía el agua correr. Había alguien allí. Probablemente se trataba del baño. Así que no estaba sola. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de papá. De seguro mamá había ido a comprar algo de comer o beber, y papá se había quedado en la habitación, no queriendo despegarse de mí. Como siempre.

Tenía que pensar en lo que les iba a decir. No podía incluir a Leah, no, porque a pesar de que yo tropecé y caí y lo último que vi y oí fue a ella correr hacia mí y gritar por ayuda; ¿qué podría decir a mis padres? ¿Que discutía con ella por meterse por los ojos a un hombre? ¿A Jacob Black? ¿Al padre de mi bebé? No, aún no era tiempo. Tenía que pensar. Pensar.

No sería difícil. Siempre había tenido pequeños accidentes. Me encantaba tropezarme, y tenía un amor por el piso, que casi siempre me llamaba y varias veces me caía ante él.

¡Claro! Todo resuelto. Estaba en la hora del almuerzo, y al volver vi una ola de paparazis, y puesto que los odio a morir, me alejé corriendo de ellos, pero por supuesto, al bajar las escaleras me…

Repentinamente, el agua dejó de correr y la puerta crujió al ser manipulada para abrirse.

Ya tenía la historia, ahora tenía que convencer a mi…

… Jacob Black.

Fue el que vi salir por esa puerta. No era mi padre. Ni mi madre. No. Él. Él estaba aquí. ¿Por qué?

Imágenes de él manchado en sangre vinieron a mi mente. Había pensado que estaba delirando, pero al parecer no era así. Él me había traído al hospital. Era la única manera de que estuviera aquí. Porque… porque nadie sabía que él…

Nuestras miradas se toparon y él se paralizó. Pasaron segundos que parecieron siglos, y él recuperó el movimiento, cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a uno de los sofás que había en la habitación. No dejó de mirarme en ningún momento. Pero no dijo nada. Así que estaba esperando que fuera yo quien hable. Ok, lo haríamos rápido, yo lo echaría, él se iría, y esperaría por mis padres, me sacarían de aquí, y mi vida continuaría como antes.

—¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?

Él no respondió. Sólo me miraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – demandé.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? – respondió él con tono irónico.

—Sí. ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? – él no me iba a aplacar.

—Renesmee, ¿realmente me estás preguntando eso cuando sabes perfectamente mi papel aquí? – mi sangre se heló y mi corazón trastabilló. Comencé a sudar frío. De pronto recordé que fue él, junto a Leah, quien me había traído a emergencias. Se refería a eso.

—Mira, te agradezco que me hayas traído. – tenía que acabar esto lo antes posible, ya que necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo estaba mi bebé – Pero, ¿podemos dejar esto para después? Necesito…

—No, no lo podemos dejar para después. NO. LO. VAMOS. A. DEJAR. PARA. DESPUÉS. – me interrumpió con dureza.

—Jacob, no estoy de humor p…

—¡Ah, claro! Ahora la niña no está de humor. – volvió a interrumpirme. Pero ahora sonaba algo enojado. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Oye, no sé qué sucede contigo, p…

—¡Con un demonio que lo sabes! – él simplemente no dejaba que yo terminara de decir una frase. En esta ocasión, estaba más alterado. Su cara se estaba tornando roja y todo él comenzó a temblar. - ¡Lo sabes!

No comprendía por qué de un momento a otro estaba tan enfurecido. Yo me había tropezado y había rodado las escaleras. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo había hecho a propósito? ¿O tal vez había ocasionado que cancelase sus planes con Dios sabe quién para traerme al hospital? No encontraba otra razón por la q…

A menos que…

No. Todo mi ser se negó rotundamente.

_Sabes que tienes que decírselo, Renesmee Cullen._

No todavía. No ahora. No aquí. No.

Decidí optar por hacerme la desentendida.

—Jacob, realmente no sé de qué me…

—¡BASTA! ¡Basta de mentir! ¡ .RENESMEE! – explotó, como un volcán en erupción, aturdiéndome momentáneamente. Un miedo que no había sentido antes recorrió mi cuerpo y se instaló en mi pecho. No podía hablar, responderle de la misma forma, gritarle, exigirle que me dejara en paz, que lo único que quería saber era si mi bebé estaba bien. Estaba inmóvil, con mis ojos plantados en los de él. De alguna forma, por alguna razón extraña, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Podía ver cómo trataba de controlarse, pero la fuerza no le alcanzaba. Pero luego, vio algo en mis ojos que lo calmó un poco. Respiró hondo y soltó sus manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Renesmee?

Y el orgullo pudo conmigo… otra vez.

—No sé de qué me hablas – susurré bajando la mirada finalmente.

Y se desató la tormenta.

Rápidamente, Jacob volvió a alterarse. Su respiración agitada, sus manos en puños, sus ojos inquietos en busca de algo qué destruir o qué lanzar contra la pared… algo qué destrozar. Pero lo que hizo fue lanzar su cuerpo contra la pared, pegó su frente y sus puños golpearon con fuerza el concreto, con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que se rompería algún hueso si no se detenía. Apretó los ojos mientras golpeaba y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban de un rojo intenso, como inyectados en sangre. Eso me asustó. Parecía que estaba enloquecido. ¿Sería él capaz de arremeter contra mí?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yo había ocasionado que Jacob se encuentre en tal estado. Yo… y mi maldito orgullo.

_Está bien. Está bien, le diré todo… sólo, por favor…_

En ese momento, Jacob cogió lo primero que encontró, que fue un carrito vacío, en el que al parecer se llevaban los medicamentos, y lo lanzó contra la pared.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡Maldición! Renesmee, me vas… - estaba gritando atronadoramente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente…

… dando lugar a mi padre.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Papá vio el desastre que Jacob había hecho y le gritó —¡¿Qué demonios crees que…?! – pero se interrumpió al verme llorar sin parar. En menos de un segundo, mi padre cogió a Jacob de la camiseta y lo empujó fuertemente contra una de las paredes.

—¡Maldito infeliz hijo de…!

Y mi madre entró como una bala y se interpuso entre ambos hombres furiosos.

—¡Edward! ¡Detente! ¡Ambos, sepárense! – no sé de dónde sacó mamá la fuerza pero logró su propósito. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hombres dejó de verse con odio. - ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Qué…? – mamá me vio y se olvidó de los demás – Hija, cariño, ¿qué fue lo que…? – antes de correr hacia mí, apuntó a papá y a Jacob con el dedo – Ni siquiera piensen en reanudar su… asunto, o nos botarán a todos de aquí, y encima de todo, le daremos un show a la prensa amarillista.

Dicho esto, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y me abrazó como pudo.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó con dulzura, pero papá decidió responder por mí.

—¡Este malnacido lastimó a Renesmee! – Jacob bufó y lanzo una risotada amarga negando con la cabeza – No tiene respeto por nadie. Viene aquí a maltratar a mi hija cuando no ha dado la cara para asumir su responsabilidad.

Jacob decidió no seguir callado.

—Vamos, Renesmee. Dile a tu "papi" por qué no he "dado la cara".

—¡No te dirijas con ese tono a mi hija, perro d…!

—¡No me provoque! Sería muy fácil para mí romper su estirada cara – ambos se iban acercando poco a poco en pos de ataque.

—¡Atrévete! Atrévete y veremos quién termina con una cara nueva.

—¡Basta, ustedes dos, o los echaré yo misma de aquí! – intervino mamá.

—No voy a permitir que este…

—¡Papá! – todos voltearon a verme cuando interrumpí a mi padre – Ya es suficiente. – había llegado el momento de la verdad. Respiré hondo – La única que ha hecho daño aquí soy yo.

—Hija, ¿de qué…? – mamá me miraba con temor.

—Renesmee, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Es este…

—Basta, papá. Por favor. Yo soy la culpable. Yo he dañado. Yo he mentido. Pero les juro que lo único que quise fue proteger a mi bebé. Sólo eso. – había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Renesmee? – esto era difícil – Responde.

La habitación permaneció en silencio. Todos me miraban atentamente, pero solo me importaban esos ojos penetrantes de Jacob, que me hacían sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Bajé la mirada, pero no antes de que mamá se diera cuenta del contacto visual que tuve con él. Ella comenzó a alternar su mirada de mí hacia él. Y de pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron, como si comprendiera todo, como si ya lo supiera todo, como si hubiera descubierto la verdad… y así parecía. Ella apretó mi mano, pidiéndome en silencio que la mirara a los ojos. Lo hice.

—Él no lo sabía, ¿verdad, hija? – mordí mis labios, ya que habían comenzado a temblar. Volví a bajar la mirada.

—No. – susurré.

—¿Qué dices, Renesmee? Tú nos dijiste que el padre del bebé había viajado a Europa…

—Mentí.

—… y que al acabar sus asuntos volvería y hablaría con tu madre y conmigo…

—Mentí.

—Pero no lo hizo y nosotros pensamos que…

—¡Mentí, papá! Mentí. – sabía que él se negaba a creer lo que había hecho, y aunque rompería su corazón, y tal vez acabaría con su confianza hacia mí para siempre, tenía que decir la verdad – No hubo ningún viaje, ni mantuve una relación en secreto. Yo… quedé embarazada producto de una noche irresponsable, con alguien que casi no conocía. Al enterarme de mi estado, no supe qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que decírselo al padre de mi hijo, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, qué iba a hacer, o si me iba a creer o no, o haría de esto un circo. No sabía qué pensar. Simplemente pensé en proteger a mi bebé de todo y de todos. Sé que fui egoísta, porque lo quise sólo para mí. Pero les juro… les juro que no quise dañar a nadie, y menos a ti, papá.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Renesmee? ¿Cómo puede una persona mentir a consciencia sin saber o querer dañar a los demás? ¿A sus seres queridos? Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tengo que decir que me has dañado… desde el momento que decidiste mentirnos, a tu madre y a mí, a pesar de saber que contabas con nuestro apoyo por sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de la conversación que tuvimos. Lo echaste todo por la borda y sólo pensaste en ti, cuando nosotros siempre te ponemos primero a ti. No te educamos así, hija. – cada palabra dicha por mi padre desgarraba mi corazón y me causaba tanto dolor como nunca lo había sentido. En este preciso momento, fue cuando entendí la envergadura de mi mentira, de mi decisión y cuánto afectaba a mis padres, las personas que yo más amaba en la vida.

—Perdóname, papá. Mamá, por favor. – mamá bajó la mirada, sus lágrimas caían en silencio, y eso me dolía más. Yo era de las personas que nunca se arrepentían de lo que hacían por más que algunas decisiones que tomaba no eran las mejores. Siempre asumía las consecuencias. Sin embargo, ahora me arrepentía. Me arrepentía de no haberles contado la verdad, de no confiar lo suficiente en ellos, en mí.

—Yo… necesito salir un momento. – comencé a llorar con fuerza al escuchar a mi padre. Él bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mamá abrazó mi desmadejado cuerpo y me besó en la mejilla. Susurró en mi oído.

—Volveremos muy pronto, hija. Te amamos, recuérdalo siempre, a pesar de todo. – y ella se fue, detrás de mi padre.

Abracé mi cuerpo tan fuerte como podía. El dolor era tan intenso que apenas podía soportarlo.

Noté, a través de mis lágrimas, que Jacob permaneció en la habitación y se acercó lentamente a mí. Estiró un brazo para alcanzarme, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme, le tiré un manotazo y lo miré furiosa.

—¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? Felicidades, ya sabes que serás padre. Ahora, déjame en paz. No quiero verte. ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Largo! – él omitió mis gritos y se acercó más. Se sentó a mi costado, con cuidado. Yo lo empujé con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Era como tratar de mover una pared de concreto. - ¡Aléjate de mí! – él pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me acercó a su pecho, mientras yo seguí empujándolo con mis puños fuertemente cerrados. - ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Déjame sola! Quiero… por favor… - mi voz perdió intensidad para dar lugar a fuertes sollozos. Resignándome a todo, dejé que me sujetara, que me consolara, a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

Después de un rato, cuando mi llanto estaba menguando, él me abrazó más fuerte y suspiró largamente sobre mi cabello.

—No sabes cuánto me duele verte llorar. – me dijo.

Respiré muy hondo, sobre su pecho, y descubrí que el agradable olor que desprendía su cuerpo me relajaba notablemente.

—Yo no quise… yo sólo quería saber la verdad. Que me la dijeras después de todo. Pero te negabas. Seguías mintiendo. Y perdí el control. No espero que perdones mi forma de actuar, pero pido que me entiendas. La noticia del bebé me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Y no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Pensé que tal vez yo no era el padre y que estaba agrandando las cosas, pero cuando te negabas a decir la verdad, lo supe. Supe que tendríamos un hijo y que, a pesar de tú haberlo sabido desde el principio, no me lo dijiste. Y eso me dolió.

—Lo siento. – susurré.

—Yo también. Debí haber insistido, volver a buscarte, tratar de conseguir tu número telefónico. Sabía, sentía que debía insistir, pero no lo hice.

—No importa lo que hubieses hecho, yo habría encontrado la forma de evadirte. Como la primera vez. Cuando fuiste a mi casa. Yo te vi. Estaba allí y le pedí a la empleada que te dijera lo contrario. Hice tantas cosas, tantas cosas por mi egoísmo. Y ahora, por eso, mis padres… - mi voz se quebró al recordar el rostro de mi padre, su mirada, sus palabras, la expresión de mamá cuando descubrió la verdad.

—Tus padres te aman por sobre todas las cosas, lo he podido ver. Ellos sólo necesitan un tiempo para pensar y procesar lo que está sucediendo. Verás que más temprano que tarde estarán de regreso. – separé mi rostro de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tratas de hacerme sentir mejor cuando te hice daño a ti también? – ambos parecíamos hipnotizados, inconscientes de cuán cerca estábamos, de que nuestras narices estaban a punto de tocarse, de que nuestros ojos se negaban a mirar a otro lado.

—Yo… no lo sé. Sólo, siento esta necesidad de hacerte sonreír todo el tiempo. – mi corazón se disparó y mi respiración se aceleró. - De... hacerte feliz. Me rompe el verte sufrir. Yo... - se interrumpió al captar cómo mi lengua humedecía mis labios. Y me di cuenta de lo que seguía.

Me separé de él como por instinto.

—Yo... te agradezco por haberte quedado conmigo en este momento. Sé que todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero... comprenderás que necesito saber desesperadamente cómo se encuentra mi bebé. - mis manos frotaron instintivamente mi vientre, y Jacob siguió el movimiento con sus ojos. Con lentitud, posó una mano sobre la mía y me miró fijamente.

—_Nuestro_ bebé se encuentra perfectamente. El doctor dijo que tanto tú como él están fuera de peligro.

—Tu _él_ puede ser un _ella._ - susurré aún aturdida por la sensación del contacto de su mano con la mía.

—Oh, cierto. Yo... lo siento, hijo -o hija. Soy primerizo así que... cometeré equivocaciones muy a menudo; más de lo común. - él estaba como fuera de este mundo, encerrado en una burbuja donde sólo estaban mi... nuestro hijo o hija, y él.- Pero vas a ver que tu viejo va a ser el mejor.- él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y quito despacio su mano. Y extrañe su calidez.- Lo siento... uh, yo pensé que estaría bien si le hablaba...

—No te preocupes. Yo también lo hago.- ambos sonreímos, y pronto ninguno de los dos tuvo más qué decir por el momento. Todo quedó en silencio...

... hasta que mi hijo-o hija- decidió que había llegado el momento de comer algo. A decir verdad, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Mi cara se sonrojó por la vergüenza y no quise ver a Jacob a la cara. Pero lo escuché ponerse de pie.

—Rayos. Todavía no has comido. Lo había olvidado. El doctor me dijo... ¡Rayos! Soy un mal padre. Olvidé alimentar a mi hijo -o hija- y a su hermosa madre... -se interrumpió abruptamente al decir lo último, apretó los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. Su cara era graciosa. -uuuh... regreso en unos minutos. -y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Me sentía como una adolescente sonrojada por recibir halagos del chico que le gusta. No es que a mí me guste _guste _ Jacob. Esto era un algo del embarazo. La sensibilidad y eso. Sep.

Di una respiración profunda y repasé lo que había sucedido hoy... TODO lo que había sucedido hoy.

—Sin ti no hubiera podido, bebé. No hubiera podido.

A partir de hoy, todo sería distinto. Y mi bebé ya no sería sólo mío... Creo que puedo con ello... pero, ¿podré con tu papá, bebé? Sentí un escalofrío. Dame fuerzas. Darle fuerzas a mami, bebé.

_Bueno, tal vez el bebé quiera que mami y papi..._

Cállate. Siempre estropeas todo, voz interior. Mami y papi nada.

Sin embargo, mis ojos no podían despegarse de la puerta, esperando que se abriera dando lugar al atractivo y tan caliente padre de mi hijo... o hija.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

**Holaaaa... Dios! Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes. Pero estuve pasando por malos momentos y no me sentía preparada para retomar esta historia. Pero yaaaa... dejemos lo malo a un lado y sigamos página. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan el fic. No le faltan muchos caps, así que ojalá me acompañen hasta el final =D . **

**Quisiera saber qué opinan, así que espero sus rr's *-* *-***

**Nos leemos!**

**Charlotte.**


End file.
